A Bond Beyond Words
by SketchTonic
Summary: [Chapter summaries inside for first time readers] After a revealing incident Star and Marco develop a magical bond. What costs come with this union? How long can Star keep it a secret? Will this magic change Marco? Romance/Sci-Fi/Suspense/Fantasy. Contains graphic sexual content, interspecies sexual content, and scientific themes throughout the story.
1. ABBW 1

_..._

 _Chapter Summaries_

 **ABBW 1**

Marco accidentally exposes Star, leading to an in depth and passionate conversation in Marco's parents car involving the admittance of their feelings. Star compares herself to Jackie, and Marco tries to stay respectful to Star while in her vulnerable state.

 **ABBW 2 (LEMON)**

Star and Marco become connected. Mr. Diaz interrupts a very private moment between Star and Marco. Star and Marco begin to notice the effects of The Bond, prompting them to set some ground rules.

 **ABBW 3 (LEMON)**

Mr. Diaz discusses with Marco the events that transpired between Marco and Star in the car. Star and Marco begin to experience pleasures and desires simultaneously. Star and Marco get into an argument about lying.

 **ABBW 4**

Star admits to lying as well. Star and Marco remain connected as the sleep, introducing the world of their combined preconscious minds, and the events that transpired there.

 **ABBW 5**

Star and Marco both wake from the dream. The effects of Star's magic inside Marco begin to show. Star believes Marco may not be telling the truth when he claims not to remember the dream. Star hijacks Marco's brain for the truth, prompting Marco to defend himself which in the end injured him the most.

 **ABBW 6**

Marco is trapped in his own mind. He begins chasing a remnant of magic left floating in his preconscious mind by Star. Star reveals the truth to Janna. Marco stops chasing the light and decides to look deeper into his mind for answers. Some time has passed. Star visits Janna with the plan to go visit Marco. Janna cherishes Stars presence, showing signs of infatuation for her. Star doesn't notice, and Janna doesn't push, knowing who Star is meant for.

 **ABBW 7**

Marco has entered a new part of his Mind, resting on the border of his subconscious mind, experiencing the strange physics of the space. Marco uses information he recalled from a previous conversation with Star to give him some insight on this place. Marco follows a trail left by a manifestation of Star's magic called the Creature down Memory Lane. Marco confronts his subconscious, who has taken the form of somebody familiar to Marco and calls it's self Ocram. Ocram gives Marco some insight on his own mind and explains how Star's Magic is affecting Marco, the origin of Marco's abilities, and what that floating ball of light really was.

 **ABBW 8**

Star has locked her self in Marco's room on Mewni for a couple days, enjoying her time alone in Marco's bed. Pony head convinces her that she need to leave the room. After an insightful conversation with Star Tom enters Marco's room as well, knowing he shouldn't be there. He begin going through Marco's things, finding things that place large questions about Marco in Tom's mind. Tom hides from Star as she cleans Marco's room.

 **ABBW 9 (LEMON/YIFF-ish)**

Tom leaves Marco's room with some valuable knowledge. Star and Lilacia Ponyhead begin discussing masturbation after Star questioned the physics of Ponyhead's anatomy. Pony admits to it being hard to masturbate alone due to he physical limitations. Star agrees to help her relieve her sexual tension, hoping to relieve some as well. She attempted to keep Marco out of her mind, but to no avail. Ashamed about lying to her Best Bestie, Star reveals the secret of Marco's current state to Pony.

 **ABBW 10**

Tom goes to earth to find answers about Marco, but runs into Janna instead. Janna and Tom interact with each other interestingly, a little bit of a spark glowing between the two. We been to learn the extent of Janna's magical knowledge.

 **Each chapter is about 45-60min long.**

 _Please favorite, follow, review, and share. Feel free to PM me at any hour._

* * *

 **A Bond Beyond Words**

 **by SketchTonic**

Sweat poured from Marco's brow like torrential rain. He watched the appearance of objects on his lawn, like cacti, and large stones, warp and distort as thick waves of heat emanated from the burning concrete of his driveway and from the searing metal surface off his parent's car. He plunged a sponge deep into a cool bucket of water and began scrubbing the surface of the vehicle, watching steam pile up on its surface and lifting away to join the sky.

"I can't believe my dad has us out here cleaning his car in this heat," Marco exclaimed to Star. Star stood at the other side of the car performing the same task.

"OMG! Tell me about it! It never gets this hot on Mewni. I don't even think I remember it being this hot whenever I visited Tom in the Underworld," Star spoke loudly so Marco could hear her clearly. "Marco, how long does this normally take?" Star asked.

"If we don't die of heat-strokes first, probably another hour," Marco replied.

Marco replenished the sponge and moved to a different part of the car and continued to scrub thick dirt and mud off the surface of the car.

"Oh, c'mon. How did the car even get this dirty?" Marco exclaimed loudly, slamming the sponge against the car door.

Star finished her side of the vehicle and moved over to Marco's side to lend him a hand. The heat was doing a greater number on her than on Marco. Her pale skin and inexperience with sweltering weather made her feel a little uneasy. She wore a pair of gym shorts that once belonged to Marco with the draw-string loosely tied, a pair of pink flip-flops, and one of Marco's old t-shirts, on it's back a poorly designed graphic of a ninja performing a round-house-kick can be seen. She continued to wear her signature headband and she pulled her massive hair back into a long pony-tail.

Star was grateful Marco offered her some of his old clothes. Star really doesn't own clothes for working in or doing chores in, that not being a custom of hers on Mewni. She would have conjured up her own clothes, but with how bi-polar her wand has been lately, she didn't wanna risk making and outfit that might eat her alive or something like that.

She felt good wearing Marco's clothes. They were clean and smelled nice, and Star absolutely loved the shorts. They were thin and spacious. She felt like she was wearing nothing at all. Marco wore a similar outfit.

"This would all be over with a simple spell, but my mom suggested I learn not to depend on my wand so often.

"Aw! It's alright Star. I think this will be good for you," Marco replied.

Marco wiped more sweat from his brow, before stepping back from the car, and removing his shirt, throwing it aside. Star watched and at first didn't think much of it. It's not the first time she had seen him shirtless, but this time was different.

The combination of sweat and sunlight cast a certain glow on the outline of his toned abdominals and pectoral muscles, and his loose fitting short showed off a little of his v-line. Though Star desired to be in a relationship with Marco, she had never really thought of Marco in any perverted way before… Until now. Seeing him like this put butterflies in her stomach and explicit thoughts of her best friend in her head.

"Hey, Star. Are you okay? You're just kinda staring at me, and your face is really red," Marco said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I… Uh… I guess the heat is getting to me," Star said, which was true. Thinking about Marco did make her exceptionally hotter than before.

"I know what'll help you cool off," Marco said. "Stay here."

Marco walked away with a huge smile on his face. Star stopped scrubbing the car and crouched down to the bucket below, plunging the sponge into the cool water, keeping her hands there for a moment to cool them off.

"Oh, my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. What am I doing? I can't think about Marco like that?" Star thought to herself.

"What is wrong with me? He just looks so good. Has he always been so… HOT!? His squire training must really be paying off."

Star continued to squeeze and refill the sponge over and over as she continued to ponder on Marco's body.

"His muscles are so big… I wonder how big his pen- NO! What am I thinking? The heat must really be messing with my head." Star's face glowed brightly with red.

"Oh, star!" Marco called out in a falsetto-ish whisper. Star snapped out of her daze and rose from the ground, coming around to the front of the car, only to be greeted with a jet of cold water to the face. Marco laughed madly as he pointed a garden hose in her direction. He pressed his thumb against the opening, spraying another jet in Star's direction. This time she was prepared and dodged the flow. She smiled widely and tossed the contents of the bucket next to her at Marco, soaking his head and body.

Marco pushed his now wet hair out from in front of his eyes and began to chase Star around the car. Marco tried hard to soak her, but the vehicle kept him from getting a clean shot. For Star, It was refreshing to be having this much fun. With all the drama on Mewni Star had to find some time to relax, so she took a vacation to Earth with her squire. Marco was always doing things to take her mind off her problems. The things that may seem small to Marco, like having a water fight, were a big deal to Star, and Star really cherished him for this.

Star could no longer hear Marco's footsteps. Their chase came to a stand-still until Star felt a blast of water hitting her from below. Marco had crawled under the car and began showering her with water from the hose, pinning her against the side of the car and dowsing her face and body.

"Ah! Marco stop! Ha!" Star laughed as Marco sprayed the hose haphazardly, getting the both of them wet. Marco suddenly stopped and just stared at Star, backing away from her slowly.

"Ha! You finally giving up?" Star asked, still laughing.

"Maybe a water fight wasn't such a good idea," Marco stated tersely, dropping the hose, his face bright red.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm having a lot of fun," Star said still smiling.

She tried to walk over to Marco, but was stopped short by something holding on to both her ankles. She looked down to see her shorts around her ankles, and her pair of white and light blue striped panties completely exposed. The loose shorts had gotten so heavy with water that they had fallen down. Both Marco's and Star's faces were bright red.

Star immediately pulled her t-shirt down to cover her privates, but as she stretched out the shirt her breasts and nipples could be seen through the wet fabric. Star chose a bad day not to wear a bra. She figured it was too hot for one today. Marco stared at every inch of her body, guiltily, unsure how to respond to this situation.

"Oh, my gosh! Don't just stand there Marco. Help me before somebody sees," Star said, exposed and vulnerable.

"Oh! Sorry, one sec!" Marco said.

He quickly grabbed the keys and unlocked the car doors. "Get in!" Marco said, opening the backseat door for Star, and shielding her as she waddled in, her shorts still around her ankles. Marco got in behind her, closed the door and locked it. The interior of the car was dark and humid. Visors hung on all windows to keep most of the sun's rays out and keep the car relatively cool. Marco looked away from Star's figure, keeping his legs closed tightly together, his hands on his shorts, and his back completely straight against the seat, feeling extremely awkward and embarrassed.

"Oh, my gosh Star. I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have known a water fight was a bad idea," Marco said sincerely, keeping his legs locked in an awkward position.

"Marco, it's okay," Star said, putting a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him.

Raising her arm pulled on the fabric in her shirt in a way that outlined Star's supple breast. A pink heart-shaped nipple could be seen through the t-shirt. Marco briefly looked over at Star then. Immediately turned his head back.

"I just hope nobody saw what happened, hehe!" Star concluded, still flustered from the ordeal. Both their hearts beating a thousand miles a minute.

"Still, this is all my fault, and… Uh… your shorts are still down by the way," Marco stated quietly.

Star saw this and quickly kicked off the wet shorts, crossed her legs, and pulled the back of her shirt down and sat on it to hide her butt. She blushes madly, holding on tightly to the hem of her shirt. Marco continued to look away.

"I… uh… kinda saw y-your breast too, Star," Marco said as if he was confessing a crime.

Star looked down to find both her breast visible through the white shirt. She quickly raised her arms to cover them, but letting go of the shirt caused it to come out from under her butt, exposing it once again. Marco kept his eyes on the floor, being very respectful as not to take advantage of this situation.

Star gave up with a sigh. She lowered her arms and uncrossed her legs.

"Sigh… It's cool Marco… you can look if you want. I'd rather it be you seeing me like this than some creep," Star said admiring how respectful Marco was for not starring.

He still continued to look down at his feet, regardless of Star's statement.

"It's not like you find me attractive or anything like that anyway, so~" Star said under her breath, close to a whisper.

"What'd you say? I didn't catch that last part," Marco ask, not having heard Star's statement clearly.

"It's nothing," Star replied.

"Look, I'm gonna go inside and bring you some new clothes," Marco said.

He grabbed the door handle and opened the door slightly before Star grabbed him by the arm.

"Um… D-don't go… Please," Star asked sincerely.

"Huh… How come?" Inquired Marco.

"I… Uh just wanna… Talk… T-to you." Star actually had no real reason why she asked him to stay, but Marco had been so distant lately, always hanging out with Hekapoo, and never seeming to have time for Star. They haven't been dimension hopping in weeks. Marco seems to be having the time of his life while Star's world gets more complicated everyday. Marco is the corner stone holding her entire world together. Recently spending long periods of time away from him makes her feel anxious and nauseous. Besides Janna, and PonyHead Star really doesn't have any close friends to share her private thoughts with, and Marco is hardly around to speak to her anymore.

"Oh, ok then," Marco said, closing the door back and locking it, still not looking at Star. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Hehe, no Marco. I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. I'm a terrible friend," Marco said sadly, still keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Marco, you're my best friend, and nothing is gonna change that," Star said sweetly. She realized she was still holding on to Marco's toned arm and she let go slowly as if she was holding a treasure, placing her hand in her lap, covering what dignity she had left. Marco was precious to her. He was her entire universe and more, but she could never fit into Marco's universe like Jackie could. Star couldn't understand what was so special about her, or what made Marco so crazy about her, or what she had that Star didn't.

"So, you're not gonna yell at me?" Marco asked.

"Hehe! No, Marco," Star replied.

"So, what did you wanna say?" Marco asked.

"What… What did you see in Jackie Lynn Thomas?" Star asked.

"…Where's this question coming from, Star?" Marco asked confused.

"I dunno… Just answer the question, Marco."

"She… She was just amazing. She's was so… Cool, and she's so fun to hang out with and she's surprisingly smart. Not to mention she's extremely gorgeous," Marco said, grinning widely as he spoke highly of his ex. "Why did you ask about Jackie?"

"…" Star was silent. Every word he spoke of place a tiny, but powerful dent in her heart.

"Marco… D-do you…" Star started.

"Do I what?" The air in the car was thick and humid. Both Marco and Star breathe heavily, inhaling the moisture filled air.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"…" Marco was silent. There was a large period of silence between the too. The air and the tension in the car was so thick you could bite it.

"Scoff… of course you don't… You can't even look at me," Star said.

"I thought I was being polite!" Marco said.

"I told you it was okay for you to look at me. Now you're just being insensitive."

"Well excuse me for being respectful, Star"

"I don't need chivalry, Marco. I need a friend, I need my best friend, I need yo-"

"OKAY! YES!" Marco yelled, his fists pressed against his knees roughly.

"W-what?" Star asked shocked, not expecting such a strong response. She began twisting strand of her hair between her fingers, staring intently at Marco.

"I think you're insanely beautiful. You're… the most beautiful girl I know… actually."

Star's eyes opened wide at this statement.

"I love your eyes. I love your fashion sense. I love your hair, and I love watching you brush it. I love waking up to your loud spells and falling asleep from a long day of fighting with you."

Star stared in disbelief as Marco spoke these words calmly and honestly. Tears began to well in Marco's eyes as if every word was poison.

"I love... watching you sleep, and I love listening to you sing. I love when we hug. I love when we dance. I love all your fancy headbands."

Marco finally looked up and into Star's eyes.

"I love how you can make the darkest night seem like the brightest day, and the coldest storm feel like summer rain. You are beyond beautiful… Any and everything about you is beautiful, and I don't need a Naysaya to say that I love yo-"

Marco stopped himself before he could finish his statement. He just covered his mouth and looked star in the eye, tears streaming down his face. Star look at him, her mouth wide open as she comes to the realization of Marco's final statement.

"You… love… me?" Star asked quietly.

There was an insanely long silence. Marco pulled on the door handle, pushing the door open, but Star quickly grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back in, and closing the door..

"Why haven't you ever said anything before now?"

Star perked up in her seat eager to know the truth. Marco wiped the tears from his face and stared into Star's eyes. He could see how badly she yearned for an answer. Star snatched the car keys from Marco, twirling them around her index finger.

"Sigh… look Star, I just… we can't… ugh… you deserve better, Star. I mean c'mon. You're a princess… and I'm just some boring nerd that you got stuck with when you got here. I mean we are literally from different worlds, dimensions apart. Your world is full of magic and my world forgot magic a long time ago. I was honestly kinda scared of you when we first met."

Marco's face lit up slightly. A small smirk showing on his face as he remembered the past. He opened his mouth to speak again. "We're just… too different Star, and it's not that I don't like you because you're different, that would be racist… or-speciesist… or deminsions-ist? You know what I mean."

Marco began using hand gesture to further convey his point where his words could not.

"It's just… sigh… you know… would a relationship between us even work?"

Marco paused, looking back down at his shorts in a state of reflection. "So, to avoid any potential pain or heart ache from telling you how I feel… I just kinda bottled up my feelings, but I never really got over you, just convinced myself I didn't actually like you."

Star somewhat felt guilty, holding herself responsible for making Marco feel so conflicted. She held her hand over her heart, it ached as Marco expressed his feelings. She wished she could be the normal, uncomplicated, safe-girl that Marco deserved.

"Hehe… it's not like you would ever say yes if I asked you out anyway." Marco concluded his confession, returning his gaze to match Star's.

"Y-you really think we're that different, Marco?" Star asked. Star fidgeted in her seat, attempting to find a comfortable position to sit in for the sake of her bare bottom against the hot seat cushion fabric. Star had trouble swallowing Marco's words. Never in her life had she ever wanted to be more like Jackie or Janna because Marco believes that the characteristics that define Star and the ones that define Marco make them incompatible with each other.

Star wishes he would have at least been willing to try and make things work.

"I'm practically no different than one of your Earth girls," Star added to her previous question.

"Are you serious Star? You are by far the most different female on my planet," Marco said matter-of-factly.

"oh yeah, Marco? Gimmie five ways that I'm different from Earth girls," Star said, not really thinking before initiating her statement.

"1. Your differentness is literally written all over your face. You have magical hearts on your cheeks that change shape and color all the time.

2\. You carry around a magical wand that produces REAL MAGIC. I've seen you create sentient life-forms with that wand. That alone just defies every law of Earthly physics.

3\. You have wings that grow and actually work… well… maybe not so well now, but they will one day. Some humans will grow an extra finger or a tail, but never a wing.

4\. The whole Mewberty thing… yeah… that doesn't exist on my planet. Our version last a lot longer and is far more awkward than yours. Trust me some of these girls on their periods could give Mewberty-Star a run for her money."

"Girls get periods on Mewni too, Marco… they are just… a lot less painful," Star said, growing progressively quieter as she finished her objection.

"And that's another thing. Mewnian anatomy makes no sense," Marco stated, blowing Star's statement out of the water.

"5. Mewman females have about four extra internal organs that Human females don't."

Star blushed. "Hey!… how do you even know that last part?" Star skeptically inquired.

"I visited the castle's library before we left," Marco stated tersely.

"Those organs are lame anyway. One of those organs is my Fagiggly Gland. Most Magi-Sapiens have one. It carries my internal magic, the other one is like a third lung for when I'm flying at high altitudes, and the other two of those organs are… reproductive organs," Star said blushing slightly on the last part. "I can totally live without any of those organs."

"Even the one that holds all of your magic?" Marco asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay… yeah, maybe not that one… but look Marco… the point is I'm not as different as you think I am, I can be like a normal Earth girl."

Star spoke with a sort of pleading tone as if she was begging Marco to understand that she wasn't too different for him, and prove that a relationship between the two of them would… no… could work.

She hadn't been this determined about anything in a long while. Things just haven't been the same since the night of the school dance, but now she had a new purpose coursing through her veins.

"Why are you trying so hard to show me you're not different?" Marco asked confused, not entirely certain of Star's reasoning.

"Because I can be like Jackie," Star said with a tone

"Wait… huh? Star, The thing that make you who you are-are what make you special to me. There's no better you than the you that you are. Why would you wanna be like Jackie?"

Marco wore a face of confusion as he questioned Star's logic. Marco had nearly forgotten that Star was half-dressed. Her bosom and bottom still exposed. The humid atmosphere of the car kept Star's shirt wet and translucent, and Marco's hair and shorts wet. His underwear also became wet, and tight, and very uncomfortable. He began to fidget almost as much as Star was. It was now star's turn to look down at her lap while Marco stared at her. Star's next answer could change their friendship forever.

"Because…" Star began.

Star's face began to blush and the hearts on her cheeks glowed faintly, illuminating the car's dark interior. She placed her hands in her lap before taking a deep breath.

"I… I… love you… too," Star spoke softly and sincerely. There was a long pause between the two. Both blushed profusely, sharing awkward glances occasionally. Star felt stupid. She pressed her hand to her forehead and made a cringing expression.

"Oh my gosh… I am so dumb."

She knew she was in a relationship with Tom, and had no right putting Marco in this ethical dilemma, but she felt that he needed to know the truth; that if he would have just expressed his feelings for her and not have thought so negatively about their potential future, then they would be together.

Now Star feels she may have ruined something that she absolutely cannot live without, Marco's friendship. Star pressed her thumb against the unlock button on the keychain. The silent car ran out with a klunk! All four doors unbolted and Star placed her hand on the one closest to her.

"Please don't leave me… please," Marco said quietly. Star clutched tightly to the hem of her shirt, with her eyes shut tightly. Her whole body quivered slightly and she crossed her legs at her ankles, tucking herself into her corner of the car.

"Please stay… I need you," Marco said as sincerely.

Star had been strong for so long, but couldn't keep her feelings contained anymore. She began to weep silently. Her weeping soon turned to sobbing. A river of emotions poured from her eyes. Embarrassment, regret, heartbreak, yearning, sorrow, loneliness, hopelessness… Star had never cried this much in her entire life. Nobody knew Star like Marco did and even he had never seen star in this form. What Marco did next was unexpected… even to himself.

Marco moved closer to Star, sitting knee-to-knee and shoulder-to-shoulder with her. Star raised her head and was greeted by Marco's comforting smile. Their hot bodies close together created a thick pressure between them. Marco reached his hand up to Star's face, brushing tears off her cheeks with his thumb. Star closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, reaching up to grab his hand, and interweaving his fingers with hers. She managed to break a slight smile. Star's cheek began to shine brightly.


	2. ABBW 2

**_LEMON_**

 _"~What am I doing?~"_ Marco thought to himself as his free hand grew closer to Star's, their fingertips touching ever so slightly. Electricity ran up and down their spines and their fingers interlocked. _"~This is so wrong… what about Tom?~"_ Marco's thoughts conflicted with his actions. He pressed forward, now lightly running his hand up Star's arm. The butterflies in her stomach began to beat their wings faster. She pulled Marco into a deep embrace. The hearts dimmed to a softer shade of pink and each one began to pulsate at a different tempo, soon reaching a similar tempo when Star and Marco's heartbeats began to synchronize.

 _"~~It's okay Marco… I won't tell him.~~"_ Star said honestly. _"~~It's just you and me in here.~~"_

"Your voice sounds different, Star."

Marco opened his eyes, coming to a slight realization. He pulled away from Star and looked her in the eyes.

"Wait a minute… were you just… in my head?" Marco asked, at first startled, but soon his fear was replaced with curiosity and wonder.

 _"~~I'm not just in yours. You're in mine too,~~"_ Star said, or rather… "thought" to Marco.

"But how is this-" Marco spoke, but Star cut him short, placing her index finger against his lips, still holding their embrace.

 _"~~I know everything you want to say before you say it. Don't speak to me with words. Speak to me in the way thoughts were meant to be shared, in the language without words… the language without voices. In your mind your true voice can be heard.~~"_

 _"~~How are you casting a spell without your wand?~~"_ Marco thought.

 _"~~Hehe, My magic doesn't come from my wand, Marco. All the magic I will ever need is inside me, the wand just helps me channel it. On Mewni a select few Mewmans have enough natural magic to perform a sacred connection of the mind with someone…~~"_ Star and Marco held each other tightly, speaking in a language beyond words, and beyond earthly comprehension.

 _"~~How long have you knows you had this?~~"_ Marco inquired. He dropped one of his hands down to Star's lower back and tightened their union even further.

 _"~~This is actually… my first time using it.~~"_ Star explained.

 _"~~Wow!... why have you never used it before? I can think of like twelve different times this would have come in handy,~~"_ Marco asked.

 _"~~Because it's magic and magic always comes with prices, catches, prerequisites, provisos and quid pro quos.~~"_ Star said, beginning to list the different rules.

 _"~~1. Once you do it with one person, you can never do it with anybody else other than that person.~~"_

 _"~~Woah! So, you chose to do it… with me? Thank you.~~"_ Marco stated in an honored tone.

 _"~~This was just as much your doing as it was mine, which brings me to the last rule…"_

 _"~~2. The bond can only occur between two beings that want to be bonded~~"_

 _"~~You say it works both ways, but I don't recall exactly agreeing on the terms of this union.~~"_ Marco said.

 _"~~That's because you over-think things all the time even though you already know what you want. Your subconscious couldn't wait for you to decide what you wanted, so it decided for you.~~"_ Star explained.

 _"~~And just how do you know that?~~"_ Marco asked.

 _"~~Your subconscious told me so.~~"_ Star answered.

 _"~~_ WHAT! _When did you have time to speak to my subconscious?!~~"_

 _"~~Pfftt! The subconscious doesn't exist on a plain relative to a concept as subjective as time… Whoa! I think walking around in your brain made me smarter.~~"_ Star stated, impressed by her own words.

 _"~~I'm the dumbest person alive for not giving us a chance… always tryna play it safe. My mom always use to say I'll miss out on life if I watch it from the sidelines. I thought when I met you I was done being a watcher… now I see that I've still been on the sidelines,~~"_ Marco admitted with a forlorn attitude. Star interlocked ankles with Marco, their feet and toes gently rustling together.

 _"~~Honestly Star… what do you even see in me,~~"_ Marco asked. Star smiled pondering on the question.

 _"~~All I know is that you are… you, and there is nobody like you. I can be myself around you, and never have to filter what I say or do. You never expect me to act like a princess Like everybody in Mewni does.~~"_ Star drapes her legs over Marco's, pulling him closer.

Marco pulled his head away from the embrace, opening his eyes and looking deeply into Star's eyes. They both breathed heavily, still connected at the mind. They knew what each other wanted, but neither person moved. All that existed around them seemed to melt away, until nothing but their bodies and the dense warm air was left. They drew closer to each other simultaneously, closing their eyes, filling the void between them. Marco placed his hand on Star's waist and Star placed a hand Marco's cheek, drawing him closer to her.

So close, yet so far. Marco turned his head away from her, looking down, questioning his actions. Star pulled his head back, placing her forehead against his.

 _"~~You think too much,~~"_ She stated tersely and sweetly.

Marco softly pressed his lips onto hers. One kiss was all it took. The force had taken hold of the both of them. They wanted nothing more than to have this moment until the end of time. Marco moved both his hands up to her face, feeling the heat emanating from her cheeks. He deepened the kiss. He lifted Star's legs onto the seat and hovered above her. She slouched down, just barely laying the length of the seats. She brought Marco's head back down to her feeding him deep kisses. Marco added tongue into the mix, and Star did not protest. Marco sat up, practically straddling star with both legs on either side of her, one pressed firmly against the floor of the car to support his weight.

Star reached up running her fingers along Marco's abdominal muscles.

 _"~~You know with you wearing that hoodie all the time no one ever gets to see how nice of a body you have,~~"_ Star said.

She bit her lip as she ran her fingers up and down Marco's abs.

 _"~~You really think so?"~~_ Marco asked. Star nodded her head in reply, still touching him.

 _"~~Your body is about a thousand times better than mine,~~"_ Marco said, hand-gesturing to, and staring at Star's breast.

 _"~~It's okay Marco… I'm touching you, so... you can touch me... if you want, I mean.~~"_

Star sat up slightly, pulling her shirt up over her breast, just below her collarbone. Marco hesitated, moving his hands forward and back. He gulped nervously never seeing any part of a pair of breast in person till now, and in the same day given permission to touch them.

 _"~~It's okay Marco, they're just boobs… I trust you.~~"_ Marco pressed his hands forward, grabbing onto the soft mounds. He rolled them around in his hand. He cupped them lightly with his hand, accidentally pinching one of her nipples between two of his fingers.

"Nnfff…" the pitch incited at audible response from Star.

 _"~~_ Yelp! _I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?~~"_ Marco asked with a look of genuine concern.

 _"~~Oh my gosh, Marco. I'm fine. I'm just… sensitive, so be careful, ok?~~"_

 _"~~Okay, I'll be more careful.~~"_

Marco held an unusually serious look on his face and his mind grew quiet.

 _"~~Marco, am I… you know… to small? I know boys like big…~~"_

Marco cut Star's question short.

 _"~~Oh my gosh, Star, no. Your boobs are perfect. They are literally the most perfect thing in my world at this very moment. I love them just the way they are.,~~"_

Marco said sincerely, temporarily releasing them from his grasp during his statement, but returning his hands to them shortly after.

 _"~~Speaking of big. It looks like you have big muscles in other places too,~~"_ Star said, pointing to Marco's shorts where a rather large erection presented itself. Her eyes wide with astonishment, never being this close to a penis before

Marco looked down at his shorts and back at Star. She stared at it intently and bit her lip. It ran down the length of his shorts.

" _~~Hehe… Sorry… this is what I was tryna avoid.~~"_ Marco said, his face red.

" _~~No no no! You… You don't have to… apologize.~~"_ Star said, distracted by the appendage. Star looked up at Marco blushing with pleading eyes like a child begging for permission.

 _"~~Y-you want... a better look?"~~_ Marco asked, hesitantly, hoping he was reading the situation correctly, placing his thumbs underneath the hem of his shorts.

Embarrassed that she was to scared to ask, Star nodded eagerly, blushing brightly, biting the middle joint of her index finger like she would do to her wand. Marco slowly pulled at the fabric, sliding the shorts downwards, revealing more of his v-line. His wet shorts and underwear clung tightly to his thighs. He pushed forward nervously, occasionally glancing at Star as she waited patiently. He was just about to bring the hem of the shorts past his bottom before hearing a thuh-klunk coming from behind him, as the car door opened. Star suddenly remembered that she never locked the car back after she took the keys.

Standing in the door way was Marco's father, holding a large pitcher of lemonade in one hand. He had come outside to check on Star and Marco's progress with cleaning the car, which by the way, they never finished cleaning. Unfortunately, he witness their progress in a completely different activity, seeing a half-naked Marco pulling down his pant, and straddling a half-naked Star.

Star and Marco both looked out of the open door, still not changing positions. The sudden sunlight torched their eyes. Marco quickly pulled up his pants, Star quickly pulled down her shirt, concealing her bare chest.

"D-dad… I… Uh. I can explain! We were just-" Marco started. Mr. Diaz quickly raised his hand and shook his head, stopping Marco's defense. He placed the lemonade pitcher on the hood of the car, then began to remove his rather large shirt, throwing it to Star when he was finished.

"Mr. Diaz, we weren't gonna-" Star started. Mr. Diaz raised his hand again with an intimidating expression on his face, stopping her statement. He lifted the pitcher off the ground and closed the door again, leaving Star and Marco in the dark once again. Star and Marco returned their gaze to one another. Their hearts beating 1000 miles a second. They each returned to sitting at separate ends of the car.

They were silent for several minutes and avoided eye contact. Star took Mr. Diaz's shirt from the car seat and draped it over her head, pushing her arms through. It concealed her breast and was just long enough to cover her panties. Marco rested his elbows on his knees and placed his face in his hands making a long grunting noise.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I can't believe I didn't lock the door," Marco said, frustrated.

"It's ok Marco. He didn't seem too mad. I think-"

"No, Star you don't understand. He only goes quiet like that when he's really disappointed. And who knows what my mom would do to me if she finds out about this."

"Woah, Marco. You're really freaking out." Star drew closer placing her hand on his shoulder. Marco violently threw his shoulder backwards, removing her hand, and startling Star. Marco looked back at her half apologetic.

"Look… we should just go inside." Marco grabbed the car key off the floor and pushed the unlock button on the device. Marco and Star both opened their respected doors and got out of the vehicle, closing the doors behind them simultaneously. They both walked timidly to the front door of the house, reaching for the door knob at the exact same time.

"You go first," they both said simultaneously. Marco pinched the bridge of his nose and took a step back. Star grabbed the door knob and turned it slowly, pushing the door open and entering the house, Marco followed behind her nervously. Marco's parents sat on the couch watching television. Mr. Diaz looked as if nothing ever happened. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz both laughed at some movie that looked like an old romantic comedy that Marco and Star watched together once. Marco felt a little more comfortable seeing his dad take the situation lightly. until his dad shot him and Star a slight glare as they walked toward the steps.

Star and Marco walked up the stairs slowly, attempting to stay as far away from each other as possible. Their steps match perfectly as they walked, and as Star started to increase her speed up the stairs, Marco did as well. They made it to the top of the steps, and began walking down the hallway in sync. They both turned reaching for the bathroom door, touching hands and then quickly drawing them back.

"Ok, Marco. You can stop copying me. It's getting annoying now. Star said.

"You think I'm doing this on purpose?" Star and Marco both quickly reached for the door knob again, thinking they were out-smarting one another. They held on tight to the door knob, their fingers interlocked.

"Well, I'm not the one doing it," Star exclaimed. They both took a step away from the door and stared into each other's eyes.

"cheese!"

"Nachos!"

"Boom Nuggets"

"Spider in a top hat!"

"Ludo's beard!"

"Buff Frog's babies!"

Star and Marco called out random words simultaneously, in rapid succession, drawing their faces closer with every phrase. They furrowed their brows at each other, their foreheads only inches apart. They were so close they could stare at their own reflections in each other's eyes. Their eyes both widened, coming to a sudden realization.

"Wait, I see what's going on here," they said together, covering their mouths soon afterward. They took a far step back from each other.

 _"~~can you hear me?~~"_ Marco asked Star telepathically.

 _"~~Yeah!~~"_ Star replied.

 _"That's it. Our brains are still linked." Star raised her hand slowly and Marco did the same in unison. "It's not like I'm controlling you, or you're controlling me. We're literally just thinking and doing the exact same thing…"_ Star started.

 _"At the exact same time,"_ Marco finished.

 _"~~I didn't think it would last this long. I always though it was one of those in-the-moment kind of things, or least that's how I've been told it works.~~"_

Star and Marco both walked down the hall in lock-step, pacing back and forth, using their collective brain power to find an answer that can explain their current situation. In exhaustion, they both sat on the floor against the wall in the hallway. Star seemed to be unaffected by her bare bottom against the rough carpet, and Marco sat unaffected by his bare back against the cold wall. They were content in their concentration.

 _"~~How exactly does this Brain-bond thing work?~~"_ Marco asked calmly, reaching up to scratch an itch behind his ear. Scar reached up to scratch the exact same itch in the exact same spot.

 _"~~Mewman's inner magic levels are different from person to person. According to my mom, the Butterfly family is know to have seriously high magic levels. We just tap into our magic and ask somebody if they wanna bond. I didn't actually get a reply back from you. I assumed it was because you don't have any magic, so I kinda gave you some and then I heard a voice say 'yeah'~~"_

Star began to gesture with her hands, and Marco held a serious, yet controllable urge to copy her movements.

" _~~So where does it all go?~~"_

 _"~~Where does what go?~~"_

 _"~~The magic? How do you know you're not still feeding me magic?~~"_

Star held a blank expression.

 _"~~Oh... I guess I didn't really think that far ahead.~~"_

 _"~~I'm not Mewman! I have no organs that can process or... metabolize, or... deal with all this magic. This whole time you've been dumping magic into me non stop.~~"_

" _~~Ugh! I didn't think this through! My mom told me not to bond with anybody until I got married.~~"_

 _"~~So until we figure out a way to fix this, we're just gonna be in each other's heads… all the time?~~"_ Marco asked _._

 _"~~Yeah I guess so..."_

There was short pause between the two.

 _"~~look… I respect your mental privacy, and you respect mine okay?~~"_ Marco stated.

 _"~~Right, and if we do manage pick up on any stray thoughts, no judging each other for the things we think. The safest place for any person to be should be inside their own head.~~"_

Star added.

Marco and Star reached out their right hands toward one another simultaneously, grabbing each other's hand and shaking confidently.

 _"~~Do we have a deal?~~"_ Star asked.

 _"~~Deal!~~"_

Marco replied. They rose from the floor.

"I'm going into the bathroom first," Star exclaimed, moving in front of Marco. She grabbed the door knob and opened the door slightly before being stopped.

"Hey, one more thing," Marco said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Star turned to look him in the eye, secretly cherishing his touch.

"Yeah, what's up?"

 _"~~Nobody can ever know about this… ever. Not the car, not the telepathy. Things are just too complicated right now, and don't even get me started on what Tom would say. Lets just pretend none of this ever happened. Okay?~~"_ Marco's head voice rang at a low, and very serious sounding register, that slightly frightened Star.

"N-never happened? Uh… yeah. Got it.." Star felt slightly hurt by his words. She turned and entered the bathroom, sitting down on the closed toilet seat.

 _"How could I pretend that none of this ever happened?"_ Star wondered quietly to herself, as not to let Marco hear her thoughts. She had never had to be conscious of the volume of her thoughts. She began to see that keeping the crazy/explicit thoughts she has on a daily basis, a secret, will be one of the hardest things she'll ever have to face. She took off Mr. Diaz's shirt and threw it to the floor. The shirt made her remember what had happened before. The hose, the shorts, the car… the kiss. It all came back to her all at once. She closed her eyes and clinched her fist, suppressing all thoughts, not because she didn't want Marco to see them, but because they were painful to remember and know she may never have that ever again.

Star removed the little bit of clothing she had left and turned on the water to the shower. She removed her head band and took her hair out of its pony-tail. She would normally wear a shower cap over her head while she showered, but today, she lacked the motivation. She stepped into the tub, feeling the hot water drench her already hot body. She would often sing some catchy Earth tune while bathing, but had to focus on clearing her mind, but the more she tried to clear her mind the more she thought about Marco.

And the more she thought about Marco, the more she thought about what happened in the car, and the more she thought about that, the hotter she began to feel. She remembered how it felt to kiss Marco. His tongue on hers was the finest cuisine she had ever tasted. The way he held himself above her and caressed her face, made her feel so safe. Star giggled as she thought about how he apologized for making her feel amazing. Her hands moved to her breast as she remembered Marco's touch. She held onto her breast tightly and pinched her nipples the way she remembered Marco dong it.

She gasped aloud, continuing the action. She closed her eyes and imagined it were Marco's hands. She remembered Marco straddling her, keeping her in place, and how big his "little Diaz" looked through his shorts. She got that "weird" sensation again, paired with butterflies in her stomach. Her "little Star" twinkled for attention before, but never as much as when she thought about Marco and never enough to actually give it any attention, but her hand moved ever so slowly toward her peach. One of her hands firmly clasped her right breast.

She was so close before she stopped. She opened her eyes, almost as if she had woken from a trance. She let her emotions get the best of her. She hadn't thought of the consequences of thinking so loudly. She was pretty confident Marco wasn't copying her movement. Unconscious movements like walking, or reaching for a door knob seem to be the only things that warrant mimic-y behavior. Star quickly composed herself, and finished her bath. She trusts Marco wouldn't judge her, but doesn't want to think anything that might jeopardize her relationship with Tom. She may not be able to have him, but she's willing to do her part to easy his conscious.

Meanwhile, Marco has been sitting at his desk, in the same outfit as earlier, feeling oddly hot, and flustered as to why he felt so horny, not once thinking that it may have something to do with Star. He pushed his feelings aside and concentrates on typing up a paper due on Monday, before hearing several hard knocks on the door. Marco turned and faced the door nervously.

"Hehe… u-uh… c-come in," Marco said meekly. Mr. Diaz opened the door and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Mijo… We need to have a talk," Mr. Diaz said


	3. ABBW 3

_**LEMON**_

"Listen, Dad. I swear nothing happened. I-" Marco started.

"Oh, c'mon Marco. I wasn't born yesterday. I know what sex looks like when I see it." Marco's face grew red at the sound of the word "sex".

"Dad, we really don't need to have this conversation."

"We do when my son is messing around with a girl who lives in the same house as us. " Marco sat silently, running his hand through his hair, and shutting his eyes tightly. He was aware of his mistake and felt genuinely disappointed in himself.

"Here, take this," Mr Diaz said. He tossed a small box into Marco's lap. "Listen Marco. As far as I know you've never done anything like this before, so this time I'll let you off with a warning. I trust that in the future you will make better decisions. Star may be like family to us, but she is still a guest in our home, not to mention royaly. I would hate to have to send Star back to Mewni."

"Yessir! I will. I promise it won't happen again!" Marco said sincerely.

"Good!" Mr. Diaz turned around and began to exit the room, before raising a finger in the air, prepared to speak. "And another thing… For heaven's sake Marco, please wear a condom."

"Y-yes sir…" Marco replied timidly. He looked down at the box of condoms in his lap, reading the label. He opened the box and examined a single condom, growing slightly concerned. "Uh… dad?"

"Yes, mijo?"

"I think these might be too… s-small… for me."

"Haha! don't worry son, they stretch."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome, and Oh! Just one more thing before I go."

"Yes?"

"I use to mess around with girls when I was your age, but my father always had two rules… Don't have sex in the house, and don't have sex in the car."

"Oh… yeah… right… sorry about that." Marco apologized, his face bright red.

"It's okay, son. Just don't let it happen again," Mr. Diaz said. He opened the door. He closed it behind him and began walking down the hallway. Star exited the bathroom with one towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her hair. She stopped and faced Mr. Diaz.

"Oh, heeeeey Mr. Diaz. Look, I just wanna say I'm really sorry about earlier-" Star started. Mr. Diaz raised his hand, stopping her from finishing the rest of her sentence.

"Listen. I already had a talk with Marco and I'm too emotionally drained to repeat myself," Mr. Diaz said, taking a deep inhale and letting off a long sigh. "Just promise me that you won't have sex in my car, or in my house."

"I-I promise… I won't have… s-sex… in your car… or the house," Star replied.

"I don't know what your intentions are with my son, Star. I just asked that you make smarter choices if you want to stay here. I'll give you a warning this time, but next time… I'm getting your parents involved," Mr. Diaz added before heading down the stairs, leaving Star alone in the hallway. Marco slowly opened his door and peeked out into the hallway.

"Hey, are you ok?" Marco asked.

"Uh… yeah… I think so… My heart is beating reeeeeally fast. I think I need to lay down," Star said, catching her towel as it began to fall from her torso. She turned to Marco, he face red. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears. "I was sure he was gonna send me home, Marco. I've never been more scared in my life…"

" _~~Everything is gonna be ok, Star. I would never let him send you home.~~"_ Marco thought. Star took a deep breath and smiled.

" _~~Thanks Marco.~~"_ Star replied.

She walked off toward her room, relieved by the outcome of the situation. She closed her door behind her and plopped down on the floor, resting her back against the door. She let off a long sigh and closed her eyes. " _~~Hey, Marco?~~"_

" _~~Yeah?~~"_

" _~~I'm really sorry about what happened… this is all my fault.~~" Star thought._

" _~~No… It's my fault. I should have just told you how I felt about you in the first place.~~"_ Marco also sat against his bedroom door as he spoke to Star.

" _~~From now on, let's just promise to be open with each other… Deal?~~_

" _~~Deal.~~"_

Marco looked out his window. The sky began to melt into darker shades. He looked down into the driveway to see his dad taking the car cleaning supplies into the garage. Star stood at one of her windows doing the same. Marco, grabbed some pajama clothes from one of his drawers and left his room, heading for the bathroom." _~~I'm about to hop in the shower. You should get some sleep.~~"_

" _~~Ugh! I can't sleep. I'm still cringing about everything that happened earlier~~"_

" _~~Yeah, me too~~"_

Marco entered the bathroom and placed him clothes on the counter. He walked over to the shower and turned the water on high, letting steam build in the bathroom. He removed his clothes and tossed them too the floor outside the shower. He opened the cabinet under the sink and began searching for a new bar of soap, but spotted something out the corner of his eye.

The blue and white fabric against the dark carpet fabric was unmistakable. Marco moved closer, leaning down and picking it up gently. Marco blushed madly at the sight of the item. it was Star's panties. He stare at them curiously, running his fingers along the hem of the fabric. The crotch of the underwear was a slightly darker shade than the rest of the fabric. Star had been wearing the tight garment in the heat of the summer sun all day.

"Star must have left her underwear in here," Marco whispered to himself.

Marco looked around the room, feeling paranoid. He looked at the door seeing if it was still locked, seeing that it was he turned his attention back to the garment. Marco's curiosity got the best of him. He drew the underwear closer to his face, sniffing the crotch slightly.

Marco jumped back in astonishment, expecting an unpleasant smell, but was instead greeted with vanilla and lilac. Marco drove his face into the garment, taking a deeper smell. He couldn't wrap his head around why the underwear smelled so amazing after Star had been sweating in them all day. He simply summed it up as another abnormality of Mewnian anatomy. Billows of steam filled the bathroom. Marco entered the shower with the garment, pressing it firmly against his face and breathing deeply. With his free hand he eagerly grasped his hardening cock and began stroking it slowly, and with intimacy.

Marco continued to stroke, picking up speed and growing more heated as he continued, only thinking of Star Butterfly. Star began feeling hot as well, as she tossed and turned in her bed, still not quite able to sleep, her girlhood began to quiver as the sudden thought of Marco entered her mind. She blushed madly and pressed her face into her pillow, hopping the sensation would soon subside, but the feeling was to strong to ignore.

Marco, now wrapping the underwear around his rather large erection, continued to jerk-off, thinking of his previous events with Star. Star pulled the blanket over herself and slowly pulled her nightgown to her bellybutton, exposing her "twinkling star". She lightly pressed a single finger against her throbbing peach, causing her whole body to shudder. Marco's body began to shudder as well, as he began jerking faster and faster, wincing and gasping silently as he reached closer to climaxing.

Star slowly rubbed her peach, in small circles. She had never felt this sensitive before. With her free hand she grabbed her breast firmly and massaged it. She could feel the pleasure welling up inside her and she wanted to have it. She slowly, carefully, for the first time slipped a finger inside herself and bit down hard on her pillow, wincing and gasping loudly. She continued timidly, exploring new territory, excavating in the search for some sacred treasure. She slowly drove her finger in and out, her eyelids growing heavy and her breath growing light and airy. Star felt the pressure inside her growing and dug deeper relieve it.

Marco was on the edge, almost ready to "pop". Star gasped loudly once more as she pressed her middle finger against her g-spot, she rubbed it in circles as she continued. The hearts on her cheeks radiated brightly, in a bright shade of pink. Her heart fluttered as she explored herself, but she wanted more, she slowly slipped another finger inside and continued thrusting her fingers in and out. She removed her hand from her breast and placed a couple of her fingers in her mouth, sucking on them forcefully.

Marco stood in the shower with his back against the water, and an arm resting against the wall as his other arm stroked his shaft slowly. He bit his lip and whispered Star's name, making sure not to say it with his thoughts, lest Star would receive it. Star fingered deeper and Marco thrusted harder, each feeding off each other's growing passion. Star whispered Marco's name, pressing against her g-spot one last time before, ejecting her fluids all over her hand and her sheets. Simultaneously, Marco finished against the shower wall, feeling a pleasure he had never felt before.

He panted madly as he continued spurting cum against the shower wall and onto the tub floor. Star's wings fluttered in pleasure as she breathed deeply. The lights from her cheeks began to pulsate as Marco's and Star's heartbeats synchronized. Marco pressed the panties against his face once more as he let loose his last spurts of cum. Star pulled her fingers to her lips and shyly tasted herself, shivering with pleasure even more as she performed the act. once the pleasure died down from the both of them. they both rested, panting loudly. Marco threw the underwear into the hamper, where they belonged in the first place. He turned to face the water, washing away the sweat, as the pleasure melted away.

Star licked her fingers and hand clean before stopping suddenly, realizing how gross what she was doing actually was. She looked under the covers to find her sheets soaked with her own juices. She flung the blanket off of herself and onto the floor, trying her hardest to get out of the bed, but she felt so light headed that she could barely move. She slid off the side of the bed stood next to it. Her knees shook rapidly, and she could barely stand from her previous endeavors. she removed the sheets from the bed and bundled them up into a large pile.

Marco turned the water off in the shower upon finishing. He wrapped a towel around himself and gathered up his dirty clothes into a small pile, ready to place them in a the hamper. Upon placing his clothes in the hamper he noticed something glisten in the bathroom light. He noticed some of his own semen covering most of Star's underwear. He threw his close in the hamper and began to panic.

"Ooooh man, what have I done?... What do I do?" Marco said.

He reached past his clothes in the pile and grabbed the underwear, holding it over the trash can.

"No, I can't throw it away, Star would notice a pair of her underwear missing."

Marco looked back to the hamper. It was tall and dark with handles on the sides. It was also filled to the brim with clothing. Marco quickly pushed the underwear deep into the pile and lifted the hamper.

"I'll just wash all the clothes before Star wakes up."Marco said.

Star discreetly carried her pile of wet sheets down the hall, her cheeks illuminating the dark hallway. embarrassed somebody would find out about her sheets, her plan was to wash them before anybody could see them. She opened the laundry room door only to be greeted with the sight of Marco placing clothes into the washing machine. Star jumped back in surprise, nearly dropping the soaked sheets. Marco stared at star, holding the soiled panties behind his back.

"Oh, hi… uh… Star. I-I...uh was just about to wash my clothes," Marco said.

"Uh... yeah, could you maybe wash in the morning. I really need to wash these sheets."

"Uh… Why're you in such a hurry?" Marco shifted his position trying to keep the underwear out of Star's sight. The room was dark, but star's cheek supplied enough light to illuminate theirs faces.

"I've just been… uh… really...uh…"Star attempted to conjure a quick lie, but the words eluded her grasp. She began looking around the room from answers. She pointed her gaze toward Marco's hidden hand.

"Hey, what's that behind your back Marco?"

"Oh what, you mean this?" Marco said pointing with his free hand to the closest thing behind him. "This is just the dryer machine."

"No, I mean the thing in your ha-" Star started.

"Hey, wait a sec… your face has only ever glowed like that once and that was when we were in the car earlier today."

"Yeah… so?" Star said nonchalantly, knowing Marco was catching onto what what she had done.

"So that means you were engaging in some "questionable" activity, and nobody was in your room, but yourself."

"Where are you going with this?" Star said suspiciously, breaking into a cold sweat, her knees still shaky from earlier.

"I'm just saying that I put clean sheets on your bed a couple days ago, there is no reason for you to be washing them now unless you dirtied them recently."

Marco noticed the faint vanilla and lilac smell on the sheets. It matched the smell on her panties, which Marco discretely dropped into a pile on the floor and kicked some other clothes over it. Star wore a terrified face, her knees shaking even more.

"Were you… masterbating, Star?"

Star began sweating profusely, avoiding all eye contact with Marco. Star shifted the sheets in her arms, feeling a wet spot of the sheets against her hand. Star was scared, not wanting to admit it. Her cheeks began to pulse faster. She panicked and was extremely compelled to lie.

"I… uh…" Star started, her knees shaking even more under her nightgown.

"W-whaaat's masterbation?" Star asked ignorantly, putting on her best I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about face.

" _~~I'm so stupid, Marco would never believe I'm that innocent,~~"_ Star thought to herself, keeping the volume of her thoughts low so Marco couldn't hear them.

"Woah… wait… hang on a sec… you mean to tell me that you don't know what masterbation is?" Marco asked, rather shocked by the discovery.

"Um… nope I've never heard of it," Star said, managing to keep her lie going, hoping Marco would buy it further.

"Then explain to me why your cheeks are glowing like that," Marco stated skeptically.

"I dunno. It might have something to do with the telepathy-thingy. You know our bodies do things we don't understand sometimes," Star stated vaguely, and without much effort, keeping up her act rather well.

Marco's face turned from that of skepticism to one of disbelief

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe how easy it is to fool Marco. does he still think I'm some innocent princess?" Star thought to herself.

Star drew closer to Marco, trying her best to make a puzzled face.

"So Marcooo," Star called quietly, "Tell me what this masturbation thing is."

Marco's face reddened. He quickly bent down and picked up his clothing from the floor and placed it back into the hamper as Star moved closer to him.

"I mean you were making such a big deal out of it… It must be something serious," Star said moving even closer to Marco.

Marco lean over the dirty clothes hamper in the hopes Star wouldn't see into it and find the underwear.

"Hahaha. You almost had me Star," Marco laughed sarcastically, "There's no way in heck you haven't masterbated before. You showed me today just how sexual you can be."

Marco continued to fight with Star on whether or not she was masterbating, but truely didn't believe in his own argument. Deep down Marco didn't want to imagine that the sweet princess was indulging in such erotic acts.

"So masterbation has something to do with… sex?"

"W-wait… are you serious?" Marco asked, discreetly pushing the underwear deep into the hamper.

Star's cheeks continued to illuminate the laundry room in rhythmic on and off intervals. Marco only moved during the off intervals, when the room was dark.

"Yeah, just tell me what it is."

"It's… uh… when you… uh," Marco started. He lifted the hamper and moved away from star to the other side of the cramped laundry room, "It's when you… rub… your… uh." Star drew closer to the washing machine, using Marco's embarrassment against him, managing to get him to move closer to the door, so she could have the washer machine to herself.

"Huh? When I rub my what?"

"Uh… listen, it's not important, really."

"Really? You made it sound like a bad thing. Is it some kind of earth crime?"

"Well... not exactly."

Marco inched closer and closer to the door, wanting to avoid this conversation with the "pure" star, lest he taint her feined innocence. He feels like he's already done so much to corrupt the princess.

"Listen, just forget I even brought it up, ok?"

"But I really wanna know, Marco."

"Yeah, but-" Marco started.

"I thought we were gonna be honest with each other from now on."

Marco now stood in the doorway. He watched Star's face fade from pink to black as her cheeks continued to glowed on and off. Star's legs continued to shake, and her wings fluttered slightly and sporadically. She managed to keep up her act though, wearing a face of sincerity as she spoke to Marco. What started out as a game for her turned into an actual test of Marco's integrity. Marco didn't speak. He grabbed the hamper and stepped out into the hallway, leaving Star in the dark laundry room alone.

"Star, I promise you it isn't important. Just trust me, it's better off somebody like you don't know what it is."

"Somebody… like me? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Sorry… I-I didn't mean for it come out that way… look I'm just gonna go to bed."

"No, wait-"

Marco began walking expediently down the hall with the hamper. Star watched him close the door. Star walked slowly back into the laundry room, saddened that Marco still believes that she needs protecting, that she isn't able to handle certain things. Star readjusted the sheets in her arms. Some of the fluid began to drip from the sheets and onto her foot. She curled her toes as the now cold liquid touch her. She would never admit that she enjoyed the smell of her own emissions soaking the sheets. It's not the first time she has smelled her scent, usually when she sweats or becomes horny her scent would leave its mark on her panties or sheets. She was told once by Ponyhead that all Mewnian girls have their own unique smell. "Kinda like a sexual name tag" were her exact words.

Star threw the sheets haphazardly into the washing machine. She turned the dial to a random setting and poured a more than generous amount of detergent into the pool. Some of the fluid from the sheets still stuck to her fingers. She press her fingers together then pulled them apart, examining the sticky texture and amazing smell. She placed her fingers to her nose and took in a deep breath, intoxicated by the deep, sexy vanilla and lilac aroma. She soon pulled her fingers away from her face, snapping out of her trance, and coming to the realization that what she was doing isn't relatively sanitary. She stepped away from the laundry room and moved back down the hall to the bathroom to wash her hands.

It was late now and the house was dark and quiet. The laser puppies slept adorably in a bundle down stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz rested soundly in their room. the light in Star's cheeks finally died out, leaving her in the dark. The only visible light came from under the bathroom door, down the hall.

"Huh, I thought Marco said he was going to bed."

Star made her way to the door, knowing Marco must be using the bathroom. Walking in on each other in the bathroom has never been a problem for the two of them. Star sought to further their conversation, wanting to rip the full uncensored explanation of what masturbation is out of Marco's mouth. Star turned the doorknob with her elbows to keep the door knob clean.

"Okay listen Marco. I don't know what you-" Star started.

She pushed the door open to find Marco scrubbing a pair of her panties in the sink with hand soap and a toothbrush.

"Marco… is that my… underwear?"

Marco flinched at the sudden sound of Star's voice, not having heard her come into the bathroom over the sound of running water.

"Ah!... Star! Don't you ever knock?!"

"What the heck are you doing with my underwear!?" Star exclaimed loudly.

"Jeez, lower your voice, you're gonna wake my parents."

Star closed the door behind her, leaning on it with her arms and legs crossed at Marco.

"Your parents are going to be the least of your problems if you dont explain yourself."

Marco turned the sink water off and placed the toothbrush on the counter, looking scared, and defeated. Both of their faces were bright red. Star raised her hand and pointed to her head, signaling Marco the proper form of communication for this situation.

" _~~Star talking… and I want the truth.~~"_

" _~~Trust me, Star. The less you know about this, the better it wou-~~"_ Marco started.

" _~~The truth, Marco!~~"_

The air in the bathroom grew thick, similar to how it was in the car. There was a long silence between the two before Marco began thinking.

" _~~I was… m-masturbating… with your… u-underwear.~~"_

"W-what?" Star said aloud.

Star's thoughts transitioned from suspicion to utter disbelief. she never realized Marco could be so sexualy deviant. She wasn't necessarily mad at Marco even though she acted so. She was more flattered if anything.

" _~~Huh? I still don't understand, Marco. What is this masturbation stuff you keep talking about?~~"_

" _~~Can we please just forget any of this happened?~~"_

Star uncrossed her arms, locked the bathroom door, and looked back at Marco, nonverbally answering his question. Marco sat down on the toilet seat, and placed his face into his palms, occasionally looking back at Star who stared at him, patiently waiting for an answer.

" _~~It's pretty much like sex, just… by yourself.~~"_

" _~~Huh?~~"_ Star asked playing innocent again.

" _~~Well girls and guys do it differently.~~"_

Marco stood from the toilet seat and began pacing around the room, Gesturing with his hands as he spoke.

" _~~Girls normally do it by… putting things in their… vaginas… or just rubbing.~~"_

Marco's face was a deep red as he spoke. star tried to keep herself from laughing as He continued to pace back and forth, avoiding all eye contact with Star.

" _~~OOOH! I get it. They do it just because it feels good,~~"_ Star said, playing along.

" _~~Yeah, pretty much.~~"_

" _~~I don't think Mewnian girls do that.~~"_

Star lied through her teeth. She can recall countless stories told to her by her Mewnian female friends' sexual endeavours. How ever Star always refrained from trying it herself. she was told it was shameful and unlady like of a princess to "indulge in one's own nectar", as her mother put it in an equally awkward conversation. She only thought it was ok to try tonight because she assumed that Mewni's rules don't apply on Earth. It was hard holding off for so long. It was a lot like having an itch you can't scratch. A reeeealy itchy itch. An itch caused primarily by Marco. By the looks of things, it seem she wasn't the only one indulging in one's own nectar. Marco tried his best, but the stain was still there and it was large.

" _~~That would explain why you've never heard of it.~~"_ Marco replied to Sar's statement.

" _~~So tell me what the guys do when they masterbate.~~"_

" _~~Well we just… uh… stroke our penises until we ejaculate.~~"_

Star sat down on the bathroom floor against the door and Marco sat against the door adjacent from Star. Marco felt as if the bathroom was growing smaller and smaller as he spoke.

" _~~You do know what ejaculate means, right?"_

" _~~Oh my gosh! Yes Marco I'm not five, and I'm not stupid.~~"_

" _~~Woah! I never said you were stupid, Star.~~"_

" _~~You didn't have to, Marco. It's in the way you treat me.~~"_

" _~~Huh?~~"_

" _~~You're still trying to protect me, Marco. Princess and Innocence don't mean the same thing.~~"_

" _~~I-I'm sorry Star.~~"_

" _~~If you're worried that you're going to taint whatever purity you think I have, I hope it will ease your soul to know that I lost all innocence a long time ago~~"_

" _~~H-how'd you do that?~~"_

" _~~That's a story for another day.~~"_

Marco sat silent, coming to the realization that he does see Star as a naive girl sometimes, instead of the strong, independent warrior she is.

" _~~And another thing: You didn't have to say "ejaculate", Marco. C'mon, just say "cum". You say it around all your other friends. Why am I any different?"_

Star's face was red with passion. There was a long silence between the two.

" _~~I'm really sorry, Star.~~"_

" _~~"I wanna_ _ **hear**_ _you say it.~~"_

"Sigh! I'm sorry, Star." Marco verbally and sincerely stated.

They both rose from the floor and came together in an embrace.

"And, I'm sorry _I_ lied to you," Star stated.


	4. ABBW 4

"I knew what masterbation was the whole time."

"What!?"

Marco pulled away from star and stared at her, shocked.

"I only lied because I was embarrassed to tell you that I actually was doing it, but then I got really mad that you wouldn't tell me what it was, because you thought I couldn't handle it, and then I found out you were doing it too so I felt a little better about admitting it."

"So you're… you're not mad about me… jerking off with you underwear?"

Star hugged Marco tighter. She began to laugh quietly at the frightened tone of Marco's voice.

"Marco, I honestly don't blame you… It smelled pretty good, didn't it?"

Marco blushed crazily and Star spoke softly in his ear. He slowly nodded his head, yes.

"I'm just happy you told me what you did, and didn't lie to me."

Star broke the embrace and retrieved the now dry underwear from the sink. She leaned against the sink-counter, lifting the garment to her nose and taking a deep breath, closing her eyes as she did. The smell on it was weaker, but still just as intoxicating. Marco stared at Star in astonishment, and jealousy of her promiscuous actions. Star looked to Marco.

"Here." Star exclaimed, tossing the panties to Marco.

Surprised, Marco timidly reached out to catch the item. when it was caught he held it to his chest and looked back at Star, his face even redder than before.

"You can have it," Star stated, smiling, with a wink. "The, uh… smell stays for a really long time. It must be a Mewnian girl thing, That's why I was in such a hurry to wash my sheets, but I'll let you keep that just as long as you don't keep anymore secrets from me. Deal?"

"Ah, um… yeah. I promise, Star."

Marco folded the panties neatly and stuffed them into his waistband. Star unlocked the door and held it open for Marco.

"You are now free to go, Marco," Star said, smiling.

"Hehe, thanks."

Marco exited the bathroom and stood in the doorway.

" _~~Good night, Star. I, uh… I'm glad we talked.~~"_

" _~~Don't you mean, I'm glad we "thought"?~~"_

The two of them laughed before they parted ways. Star watched Marco walk to his room and closed the door behind him. She was just about to enter her own room, but suddenly realized that she hadn't done what she came to the bathroom to do. She turned the water on in the sink and began washing her hands. Marco recently cleaned and organized her side of the sink for her. Star made sure to attempt to keep it clean, starting by putting the hand soap back on the shelf after washing her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"So this is the face of a girl in love with her best friend." Star said to her reflection with a sigh.

Just before leaving, she noticed the toothbrush on the counter, a reminder of the events that have transpired. She grabbed hold of it and tossed it in the trash, knowing Marco had a spare, unopened toothbrush somewhere. She turned off the light and exited the bathroom. She entered her room and closed the door behind her and threw herself on her bare mattress, exhausted from this emotional day. Marco entered his bed as well, tossing the blanket to the floor. It was too hot for either of them to sleep comfortably.

Star began to sweat under the heat. She hesitantly tugged at the collar of her nightgown. She was told that a proper lady never sleeps in the nude. Star could hear her mother scolding her as she pulled the collar over her head. She removed her nightgown and threw it aside, Her hair now the only thing covering her small breast and petite body. Marco did the same, removing his pajama outfit and sleeping on his stomach in the bed. This isn't the first time Marco has slept in the nude, but it is the first time he has done so with the door unlocked. He kept Star's panties tucked under his mattress until the next time he "needed" it.

Both began drifting off to sleep. Marco was the first to go, resting soundly. Star continued to stare at her body as she laid in bed. She pressed her breast together, attempting to make them seem larger than they are.

"No, Marco says they're perfect the way they are," Star thought to herself, ending her doubt, "I need some rest…"

They both entered a deep slumber.

" _Brrr. When did it get so cold?" Star asked herself._

 _Star opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. There was nothing, but endless darkness as far as the eye could see. She quickly sat up for a better look._

" _Hey! where the heck is my bed?"_

 _Star rose from the textureless floor, her only source light emanated from her cheeks. It was a bright orange glow, much like a beacon. Star frantically spun around and walked back and forth in all directions, trying to get a grasp on where she was._

" _Where the heck am I!?" She screamed into the void._

" _Star!?"_

 _Star heard a voice in the distance it was faint, but she was certain who it was._

" _Marco!?"_

 _Star looked for the voice in all directions._

" _Marco! Where are you?"_

" _I'm coming to you. Stand still so I can see your light."_

 _Star pulled her hair back behind her ears, ensuring that her cheeks were visible at all angles. She began to see a shape moving in the distance._

" _Marco?"_

" _Star!"_

" _Marco!"_

 _They began running toward each other, meeting in an embrace. They fell to the floor, holding each other tightly in their arms. Star began to sob profusely._

" _Sniff! Marco, I was so scared. I thought I was alone."_

" _Me too."_

 _Their chests pressed tightly together in their embrace. The orange ray from Star's cheeks turned to that light purple. Star opened her eyes widely, noticing how warm Marco's chest was against her's._

" _Oh my gosh, Marco," Star said, still holding onto Marco tightly._

" _What? What's wrong?"_

" _We're both naked."_

" _Is…" Marco paused and pulled away from the hug, looking Star in her eyes, "Is that a bad thing?"_

 _They both blushed. They each couldn't help but look down at each other's bodies. Marco held his breath as he stared at Star's breast. They're size was rather small, but Marco wouldn't have them any other way. Her areola were slightly heart shaped, and very pink. He pointed his gaze further down. His face grew hotter as he stared at Star's pussy. Blonde pubic hair sat atop her pussy like a golden crown, appropriate for royalty such as herself. Other than that It seems like no hair was growing around her vagina at all. Her lips were pronounced and round. The hood of her clit peeking out between the lips subtly._

 _Star practically melted on the inside at the sight of Marco's abbs. She pointed her gaze downward pass his bellybutton and v-line, to his groin. Star bit the insides of her cheeks at the size of Marco's flaccid boyhood. Marco covered his privates with his hands._

" _Sorry… It's really cold in here." Marco stated in regard to his flaccid penis length._

 _Star was astonished. His shaft look big enough to pack a punch even while it was soft. they both looked up and met each other's gaze. They grew redder as they realized that their arms still rested on each other's shoulder from the hug. Star quickly stood up and held out her hand to Marco, helping him off of the ground. Star grabbed onto Marco's arm and pressed her breast up against it._

" _It's c-c-cold in here," Star said shivering._

" _Where exactly is "here"?"_

" _I have no clue… but this place feels kinda familiar."_

 _Star placed her arm over Marco's shoulder and Marco tightly wrapped his around Star's waist, pulling her closer to him._

" _Yeah. It's like I've been here before."_

" _The last thing I remember is falling asleep…"_

" _Wait… asleep?"_

" _Gasp!"_

" _ **We're in a dream!"**_ _Star and Marco Said in unison._

 _Star and Marco ran their toes through the now solid, textured floor. Marco looked down to the floor only to find that their wasn't one. Star and Marco held each other close in fear. Star closed her eyes tightly and buried her face in Marco's collar bone. Marco buried his in Star's hair. Her warm cheeks against his neck, sending a warm chill down his spine._

" _Wait!"_

" _What is it Star?"_

" _If this really is a dream, we should be able to imagine whatever we want, right?"_

 _Marco looked Star in the eyes, happily._

 _Marco placed both hands on Star's shoulders and lightly shook her back and forth_

" _Star you're a genius!" marco exclaims._

 _Marco pulled away from Star, taking a few steps back, but staying within reach of Star's light. He closed his eyes and stood quietly. After a short moment he took a step out into the void, and where his foot landed, there sprang forth a plush and soft carpet that continued on into the infinite distance._

" _Oh my gosh! It worked!" Star said._

" _Mmm… It feels so good to stand on solid ground."_

 _Star hopped up and down happily. The two of them began running around, Marco being sure to stay within reach of Star's light. They came together in a rough impact and fell to the carpeted floor, Star landing on top of Marco. Star's hair fell to the floor haphazardly, covering her and Marco's faces like a tent. Her cheeks illuminated the covered space._

" _Hehe… s-sorry, Marco."_

 _Star's butt was only a few inches away from Marco's crotch. Marco held his breath in the attempt to keep his composure._

" _It's ok Star… It is kinda dark in here."_

 _There was an awkward silence between the two. They stared into each other's eyes, Marco thinking of every gross thing he could think of to keep his shaft from stiffening up. Marco looked away from Star, blushing both looked outward in all directions, hoping to latch on to some inkling of matter anywhere in the void, but there was nothing, in fact there wasn't even a "nothing", for nothing is simply the absence of "something". The carpet below their feet suddenly began to feel more like an illusion… a lie_

" _I don't think I like it here, Star."_

 _Marco closed his eyes again and concentrated, furrowing his brow and clenching his teeth._

" _Marco, what are you doing?"_

" _Ugh… Trying to imagine a portal or a door out of her, but it isn't working."_

 _Marco began to grow visibly uncomfortable, they way he look when he's upset or worried. Star notices and moves close to him, attempting to comfort him, but to no avail. Marco begins pacing back and forth, dragging his fingers through his hair._

" _What if we're stuck here forever, Star."_

 _Star blushed and awkwardly rose from her straddling position and stood tall, holding out her hand to help Marco off the floor. They awkwardly avoided eye contact._

 _Marco crossed his arms across his chest and shivered slightly._

" _Man it's really cold in here," Marco said._

" _Yeah, you're right."_

 _Star began exhaling as much air as she could, attempting to see if her breath was visible in the light of her cheeks, but seeing none at all, in fact, not even feeling any air rush pass her lips._

" _Hey… wait a minute."_

 _Star soon came to realize that even though her chest was moving, she wasn't actually inhaling or exhaling anything._

" _Marco there's no air in here."_

 _Marco began panting, testing her logic._

" _Oh my gosh! you're right!"_

 _Star felt personally responsible for this ordeal. She was certain that this was some kind of magic curse brought on by bonding with a non-Mewman, or maybe this is the biproduct of Star's body feed marco all that magic that he has no room to hold. Or perhaps he isn't so much of a bottle with a hole in the bottom after all. What if he's actually_ absorbing _Star's excess magic? Or worse, what if it's poisoning him? Star clutches her chest as she imagines the worst, she soon notices no heart beat against her breast. Fed up with the lack of substance in the void, she decided to do something about it._

" _Well, Marco. If we_ are _gonna be stuck here. we might as well enjoy it," Star stated with a smirk._

 _Star took several steps back, away from Marco and closed her eyes for a moment, mouthing words silently, not like a spell, but more like she's trying to get here thoughts in order. Her cheeks began to grow brighter than before. A light blue hue expanding outward from her face, and filling the void, the light reaching out like hands and tearing the void apart like paper. Star ran her foot through the carpet in a circular sweeping motion, the fabric altering its shape and composition in response, becoming fine silicon granules. Marco reached down and plunged his hand. hand into the material, attempting to lift it, but instead watched it slip through his fingers, returning to the floor._

" _I-It's sand," Marco stated in awe._

 _He yelped as cold water washed up against his heel. Marco turned to find waves washing up onto the sandy bank and get pulled back out into the deep, by newly formed tides. Marco fell to the "ground" feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders. He smiled, quickly realizing what the force was._

" _hehe. I missed you, Gravity."_

 _Star stretched her arms above her head, forming a circle with her thumb and index finger. out of the space a vibrant and warm sun formed brilliantly in the sky, eradicating the frozen grip of the void.. Out of the blue background poured clouds, and out of the soft sand grew trees and and other forms of vegetation._

 _Marco fell to the sand and looked to the sky, examining the clouds for detail. They looked surprisingly realistic… too real, they looked more picturesque than real clouds, like a movie with really good CGI. Marco opened his mouth to laugh and felt a thick force in his throat and chest. He gasped loudly and cough._

 _He smiled realizing how much he missed having air in his lungs, but not just inside him. He began to feel it on his skin. He could sense it all around him. You never know what air feels like until it's gone. Star looked around and her handy work. A vast ocean filled the void and a lush mountainous island sat in its center. Star took a deep breath of the warm air and and began giggling uncontrollably. she fell to the ground and began rolling in the sand._

" _Oh my gosh, I didn't think that would work, but it did!"_

 _Marco rose from the sand and happily ran to Star._

" _Star, this place is amazing!"_

 _Star pulled Marco down to the sandy floor and pinned him down. They both laughed profusely and wrestled in the dust, flinging handfuls of sand at one another._

" _Wait!" Marco said, pinning Star down in the sand._

 _They stared into each other's eyes, Marco's member resting on Star's belly. They both blushed as Marco straddled Star._

" _I...Uh… should-uh… probably imagine us some clothes."_

 _Marco began to pull away from Star's gravity, but Star quickly grabbed hold of his forearm pulling him back in._

" _Marco… don't… please…"_

" _I-I… Wuh?"_

" _Don't you get it? We can do whatever we want here… There's no society, no government, no parents, no responsibilities… There's just, well…_ _ **us**_ … _we're free to do whatever we want her and never be judged or punished for our actions."_

 _Marco bathed in Star's eyes as she spoke. She was opening his mind to a whole new way of life, no… a whole new universe._

" _Don't you wanna be free, Marco?"_

 _Marco grabbed Star's wrist, removing his arm from her grasp, rather forcefully. Star under the impression something she had said offended him._

" _Marco… I-" Star started._

" _Yeah." Marco interrupted._

" _Y-Yeah what?" Star asked, confused._

" _Yeah… I_ do _wanna be free." Marco said, grabbing hold of Star's other arm and pinning her to the sand._

 _Marco leaned in close, hovering there for a moment as if to just taste the air Star exhaled. Marco pressed his lips against her's, leaving all his worldly problems back in his old reality for as far as he was concerned this world was all he had ever dreamed of. Star locked her legs around his waist and swung herself on top of him, now pinning Marco to the sand, their kisses grew hungrier. Star gave Marco her tongue, wanting to taste him deeper, dining on him as if she could take a bit out of his love._

 _Marco sat up, Star now straddling his lap, facing him. Marco grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, using his free hand to grasp and caress her right breast._

" _~I love you…~" Marco thought._

 _Star smiled widely, her face red with blush_

" _~I love you too…~" Star replied._

 _Their thoughts never reverberating as loud as they did in the dreamscape. Star leaned in again to kiss Marco, but Marco bit his lip and turned his face away from star and toward the sky. He reached his hand out above his head where the sun sat and slowly pulled it down to the horizon. The entire sky warped into the beautiful red, violet, and orange shades of a perfect twilight, brilliantly complementing the ocean's ultramarine horizon. Star watched in amazement as the sky changed. Her heart fluttering, and her cheeks changing to match the hue of the sky. Marco turned back to Star._

" _Hehe. I'm not done yet… Close your eyes, Star..."_

 _Star giggled, closing her eyes and, hiding her face in her hair. The glow from her cheeks shines visible through her hair._

" _Now open..." Marco said._

 _Marco pulled her hair aside, exposing her beautiful blue eyes. In her eyes sat the reflection of a sky lit with billions of stars._

" _Oh… Wow… Marco…" Star mumbled._

 _She stared at the now star filled sky, speechless, her mouth agape, and her eyes full of awe._

" _Marco… It's beauti-" Star started._

" _Look closely, Star," Marco interrupted._

 _Star briefly wore a face of confusion as she stared at the twilight sky before gasping, covering her mouth in genuine astonishment. Tears began to well in her eyes._

" _these are all Mewnian stars."_

 _Star reached her hand to the sky, naming stars, and tracing the outline of Mewnian constellations._

" _Marco, you've never stayed on Mewni long enough to know these stars by heart… how did you do this?"_

" _Hehe… I know this is kinda against our rule, but I picked your brain a little bit while we were making out."_

" _Oooo… That's gonna cost you, Diaz," Star said playfully._

 _Star threw her arms over Marco's shoulders and pulled his head closer to her's. Marco grabbed her tightly by the waist, pulling her even closer than before. Marco no longer felt worried or scared. In a dream there's no reason to overthink things, or "play-it-safe". Marco was always able to be himself around Star, but now it's different. In the void Marco could become the better version of himself, Star truly bring out the best in Marco, and Marco does the same for Star._

 _Marco no longer held an erection, for in this moment as they stared into each other's eyes, their relationship had grown beyond physical attraction. They remained silent in their embrace, for when you share a mind, no words are needed._

" _when I was little my dad and I would gaze at the stars together… He knew all the constellations by heart. I tried to learn them all, but there were so many."_

" _We only have 88 constellations on earth," Marco said._

" _Well technically we aren't on earth now, are we?"_

" _Hehe. I guess you're right."_

" _We can have as many constellations as we want."_

 _Marco brushed Star's hair out of her eyes, placing his hand on her cheek._

" _You're the only star I want in my sky, Star," Marco said._

 _Speechless, Star held her breath and blushed, before giggling slightly. Star's heart fluttered from his word. Marco drew his hands from Star's waist up her back, gently caressing the edges of her wings._

" _Nnnnff… Marco, those are sensitive."_

" _Oh yeah?"_

 _Marco pinched the tips a little harder. Star arched her back in response, mewling loudly and throwing her head back._

" _MARCO!?" Star yelled, her face bright red._

" _Marco laughed uncontrollably. Embarrassed, Star pushed Marco to the sand, and leaned down close, planting kisses on his neck and collar bones. Marco closed his eyes, and wrapped his hands around her back. Marco bit his lip and an audible wince could be heard. Marco covered his mouth in embarrassment. Star sat up and pointed at Marco, laughing._

" _HA. HA. HA. Very funny…" Marco said sarcastically._

" _It's not funny! It's hilarious!" Star replied._

 _Marco watched Star in elated joy as she laughed. Her body became a silhouette as the sun fell behind the horizon. The whole island suddenly became shrouded in total darkness. Their faces now illuminated only by Star's cheeks._

" _I guess we forgot to make a moon," Marco said._

" _You… are my moon." Star said, hesitantly._

 _The two grew silent. They closed their eyes, and brought their faces closer together. The light in Star's cheeks began to fade. A sudden vibration shook their entire world, tearing a hole in the void, and sucking Star and Marco out of it. they both watched as the world they created slipped into even deeper darkness._

Star shot up in her bed, heavily gasping for air, and clenching her bare chest. Her heart throbbing rapidly in her chest. there was a throbbing ringing noise from somewhere in the room. she grabbed her wand from her bedside and aimed it around the room, searching for the source of the disruption. She sharply turned her head to the left and found it to be her alarm clock drumming away. She fired off a blast of energy from her wand, knocking it to the floor.

"Oh yeah. I gotta stop using my wand for everything." Star said, sleepily.

She dropped her wand and clenched her head. It felt like it does when Star attempts to do complex math. A massive sunbeam found its way through her window, and it illuminated her entire room. She looked around her room as if she had never seen it before, like it didn't feel real. She quickly rose from her bed and stepped out into the hallway. Mrs. Diaz stepped out from around the corner.

"Good morning, Mrs. Diaz," Star said

"Oh! Good morning, Star you're up ea-"

Mrs. Diaz cut her statement short, eyeing Star up and down, her face turning bright red.

"Ms. Diaz… Are you ok?"

"Star please… try to keep your clothes on around the house."


	5. ABBW 5

Star looked down, her breasts and privates completely exposed. Her face grew bright red, and her eyes widened. She jumped back into her doorway, sticking her head around the corner.

"I am so sorry…"

"It's ok, Star", Mrs. Diaz giggled, "If I still had a body like yours I'd walk around the house naked too."

"Uh… Thanks…" Star Giggled back awkwardly.

"Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes," Mrs. Diaz said with a wink before continuing her journey down the hall. Star closed her door and sat on the floor with her back against it. She sat quietly as if she was listening for a noise off in the distance. She look around in all directions, examining all things, still not entirely sure that she wasn't still in a dream.

Marco woke with a jerk like a sudden jolt of electricity down his spine. He rested for a moment with his face shoved into his pillow. He attempted to rise from his position, finding it hard to raise his arm. It rested under his pillow and had fallen asleep. He removed his arm from under the pillow with his functioning hand, and straightened it out, laying beside him. Marco slowly grew coherent. He shut his eyes tightly at the bright sunlight passing his curtains.

Marco covered his ears, the bleating from his electronic alarm clock sounded like a police siren in his ears. Marco moaned, with a tightly closed fist, struggling to get out of bed. the alarm clock only seemed to get louder. Marco reached his hand out toward the clock, knocking it off his bed-side table into the wall of the other side of the room. Startled by the loud breaking sound of the clock, Marco opened his eyes. He didn't expect the clock to break, or even move because Marco never actually made physical contact with the alarm clock. Marco wasn't anywhere near the clock when it flew.

Marco looked down examining his hands. Seeing nothing wrong. He briefly looked around the room. his floor and desk nice and tidy, minus the alarm pieces everywhere. His posters hung where they always did, and his closet was slightly open like he remembered it.

"... Am… am I dreaming?"

Marco eventually rose from his bed, immediately putting boxers on. Marco opened the door to his room and was greeted by Star standing in his doorway, now in her nightgown.

"Oh… uh… G'mornin Sta-" Marco started.

Star interrupted Marco's greeting, pushing him out of the doorway and into his room.

"Woah! Star… everything oka-?" Marco started.

"Was it real…"

"Wha-What…?"

"Please… last night… I just need to know."

"Know what?"

"If last night was real or if I just made it all up in my head."

"You mean the thing with the underwear…?" Marco asked

"No Marco! The Dream!"

"S-Star I have no clue what you're talking about…"

Marco took a couple steps away from Star.

"Y-You don't… remember…?"

"People don't normally remember their dreams, Star."

Star fell to her knees, sobbing, her wand clutched firmly in her hand.

"It felt so… real… "

The void seemed so real that Star that standing in front of Marco now, speaking to him, seemed like a dream. Marco kneeled in front of Star, pulling her chin up so they sat eye to eye.

"Star?"

Marco wore a face of genuine worry.

"Is everything okay, Star?"

"Ye-yeah… I'm fine… just a weird dream."

"Well okay… Imma go down stairs and eat. but… I'm here if you wanna talk"

Marco began making his way down stairs. Star walked back across the hall to her room, opening the door slowly, and shutting it loudly. The confused princess knew in her heart that last night's dream wasn't just a dream.

"There's no way Marco can't remember what happen. I remember it clear as day."

Star paced back and forth, chewing on the wing of her wand, in hysterics.

"There's only one way to know for sure."

Star cringed at her own idea.

Marco made his way to the end of the stairs, the smell of eggs, bacon, waffles, and hot syrup greeted his nose. Marco sat at the table sullenly, worried about Star.

"G'Morning, mijo… where is Star?"

"She… uh… isn't feeling well right no-"

"I'm right here," Star said.

"You're acting very strange this morning, dear." Star's mom said. "You're never late for breakfast."

"Sorry. I'm just feeling a little out-of-it today, but I'll manage."

Marco moved over making space for Star, but Star sat across from Marco instead, looking at him intently.

"Hey, everything okay, Star?

"Sorry for this…"

"Hm? Sorry for wha-"

Marco's heart sunk in his chest. He could feel Star lightly walking around in his mind. Marco dropped his fork and stared back at Star with the same intensity. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz watched them in confusion, not sure where the sudden aggressive staring contest came from.

" _~~Star… What are you doing in my head.~~"_

Star didn't answer, she continued to searched for the truth.

" _~~Star… get out of my head… ~~"_

Star continued poking around, ending up in a space infinitely vast, filled with rows upon rows of doors, each on with a different snapshot of a memory through a window on the door, each one leading to a different memory. There was an unmarked door at the end of the hall with no color, depth, resolution, or window, just a golden crescent moon on the surface. Star tightly grasp the knob and turned it, only to find it getting stuck halfway. The door knob glowed bright red and melted off, along with every other door in his mind.

" _~~No! Marco!~~"_

" _~~What the heck, Star! you can't just go digging around in my head like that. We had a deal.~~"_

" _~~We also agreed to be honest with each other, Marco~~"_

" _~~I am honest with you, Star.~~"_

" _~~Oh yeah!? Then why did you lock all your memories? What are you trying to hide?~~"_

" _~~I just want some privacy, Star.~~"_

" _~~Oh. I'll show you privacy.~~"_

 _Star's cheeks glowed white and drew her fist back. She punched the door, leaving sizable crack in it._

" _~~Star! Stop! you don't know what you're doing."_

Star punched the door again creating an even larger crack. Marco's nose began to bleed. the mental effort for keeping the door shut grew to be too much.

" _~~Star please! It hurts~~"_

Star punched the door again, this time causing a large hole. She peered through the hole, attempting to see what lay inside.

" _~~Get out of my head!~~"_ Marco yelled.

Star and Marco continued their stare, their eyes never closing. He slammed his hand down on the table, his eyes glowing with a white light. All the items on the table from the crumbs to the dishes began to levitate off it's surface. Star peered through the door and saw through his eyes her own face as Marco threw Stars into the twilight sky of the void.

" _~~Hah! I knew I wasn't crazy!~~"_ Star yelled back.

Star watched the memory as much as she could. A white light poured out of the crack, flooding Star out of Marco's head.

She and Marco both took a step back from the table in awe once they noticed the floating dishes. Marco lost his concentration and they quickly fell back to the table.

" _~~And you can move things with your mind?! what other secrets are you keeping from me.~~"_ Star screamed.

Marco starred at the dishes confused, touching his lip, just now aware of his nose bleed. Marco clenched his head in pain, his eyes beginning to water.

" _~~I didn't hide anything from you. I made a promise. I thought we were gonna trust each other.~~"._

" _~~I saw the memory Marco. There's no way you cant remember.~~"_

" _~~I swear I don't remember.~~"_

Star could see the sincerety in Marco's eyes.

Marco's parents sat in confusion of the events unfolding before them. What was an intense mental battle to Star and Marco only seemed to be just a staring contest to Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. Marco rose from the table and scratched his head. Now _he_ was the one uncertain of what was real and what wasn't.

Marco felt a throbbing pain in his head. He sat back down at the table clutching his head in his hands.

"Aaah!" Marco groaned.

"Mijo! Are you alright?" Mr. Diaz came around the table, placing a hand on Marco's shoulder. Marco looked back up at Star, clutching his head, blood pouring from his nose.

"I'll be fine."

Marco rises from the table and immediately collapses.

" **MARCO!** " MR. and Mrs. Diaz yell."

The speechless princess stared at Marco in horror at what she had done.

"... What have I done…?"

Marco writhed in pain before ceasing movement all together, entering a comatose state. Star ran to the phone, and called an ambulance, using the 911 number Marco taught her. She ran back to the table, practically pushing Marco's parents out of the way to hold Marco in her arms.

" _~~Marco, are you there?~~"_

She received no reply. Neighbors and members of Marco's school filled the streets and watched as the ambulance pulled up to the Diaz residence. They entered the the home, prying Marco from Star's arms before putting his limp body on a gurney. Star fell to her knees and wept in the doorway, unable to forgive what she had done. Janna and Jackie ran through the crowd, seeing Star weeping in the doorway.

"Woah! What happened to Marco?"

Star looked up at Jackie.

"H-He… uh… he-"

Star had no clue how to answer Jackie's question and make it sound believable. Janna watched Star's actions intently. Star's shifty eyes, trembling, and stamer went right over Jackie's head, but Janna peeped her in an instant.

"What are you hiding, Blondie?" Janna thought through squinted eyes.

Janna stepped forward.

"Diaz probably just hurt himself doing some new karate move. right Star?"

"Uh… Uh yeah, that's exactly what happened…"

"Oh, well geez must have been some crazy karate move."

"Hehe… yeah…"

"Well, I gotta head back home. I hope he gets well soon."

Jackie turned and left. Janna left as well, staring suspiciously at Star as she walked away. The streets began to clear as the ambulance truck drove off, Marco's parents gone with them. The truck turned at the end of the street.

" _~~I'm so sorry, Marco~~"_

Star received no reply. She returned inside the house.


	6. ABBW 6

Marco lay motionless on the hospital bed. Marco tried hard to latch onto Star, but he began to sink deeper and deeper into his own mind, falling until, Star's voice was nothing more than a faint whisper. Marco's descent came to a slow halt as he entered the deepest part of his _Unconscious_

 _mind~~_

" _Star! Star!"_

 _Marco yelled as loud as his thoughts would carry him. Marco reached out in all direction for something tangible, but found nothing. He drifted aimlessly floating along his brain waves. He peered into the deep. The airless, textureless deep_

" _Wait…_ _ **is this the Void?!**_ " _Marco thought, coming to the realization, suspended in the emptiness._

 _Marco, closed his eyes, trying his hardest to conjure something, but to no avail. Marco began to panic, flailing in the neon blackness, unable to see even his hand in front us his face. He wasn't even entirely certain he wasn't just a floating conscious with no body._

" _Whah?"_

 _Marco caught a glimpse of a bright golden object off in the distance, as he spun. He halted his momentum and began slowly swimming through the thickness toward the light. He felt no physical fatigue, but the mental strain was intense, as if trying to solve complex math all in your head. He moved for what seemed like an hour and stopped in frustration. He speculated that maybe he wasn't moving at all._

" _Wait a minute…"_

 _Marco took a long look at the light. The light slowly began to fade, but not as if it was getting dimmer._

" _It's getting smaller?"_

 _Marco perked up as he came to a sudden realization._

" _No… It's getting… further…_ _ **It's moving**_ _!" He noticed the light slowly drifted away from him. The irreveridescent glow mocked him, but Marco was determined to reach it, no Matter how long it took. He continued to swim, this time changing his style with a Butterfly stroke. He wept as he persevered, the mental anguish unbearable._

"He's seizing." Exclaimed a paramedic.

Marco's body began violently thrashing on the gurney as the vehicle made its way to the hospital. Star felt a deep pain in her chest. She ran past Mr. and Mrs. Diaz who were speaking with a police officer. She made her way up the stairs into her room. She closed and locked her door and threw herself into her bed, and weeped. They followed her and stood outside her door.

"Star, are you alright sweetie?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

She pressed her ear to the door. Mr. Diaz stood behind her.

"I'm sure Marco is gonna just fine, honey." Mr. Diaz stated sweetly. They looked at each other in confusion, uncertain how a simple staring contest escalated into such a catastrophe, and Star didn't have the strength to tell them the truth.

"Star… What exactly happened?"

Star winced. How could she tell them that she was responsible for their son's hospitalization

"I… I…" Star started

"Star?" Mrs. Diaz said.

"I… don't know…" Star said, her face bright red, her voice muffled by her pillow.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz looked at one another, completely trusting Star. The door suddenly opened and Star tightly hugged them both tightly.

"You really think He's gonna be okay?" Star asked, her face and eyes, red.

"We're sure of it sweetie." Mr. Diaz said hopefully, placing a hand on Star's head.

His words only slightly brought Star some peace. Star melted in tears. The three of them embraced tightly. Star soon released her hold on them and returned inside her room

"Sup. Blondie."

"AAH! Janna!? Y-You were just outside… how did yo-"

"Nah nah nah. I'm asking the questions here, Star."

Janna moved closer to Star until Star's back was against the door.

"You and I both know this wasn't just a karate accident. Star talking."

Star's eyes began to water again. She caught Janna off guard.

"S-Star?"

Star reached out hugging Janna, pushing them both to the floor in the process.

"I was all my fault Janna"

The two girls held onto each other tightly as Star wept.

Star's guilt rested heavily on her conscious, she screamed out to Marco, begging for a response, but to no avail, Marco too deep, drowning in his own Brainwaves.

 _Marco inched closer and closer, but every time he swam within arm's reach the glowing mass drifted away from him faster, leaving him mentally fatigued. Marco stopped, floating stagnant in the void. He watched as the golden blob of light floated off into the distance. Marco closed his eyes, giving up. Marco sat alone with his thoughts. He no longer thrashed or flailed in the deep, now unafraid of the Void. Instead of being afraid of it, he sought to understand it. He thought of everything he knew about the human brain. He knew the locations of the pituitary and pineal glands. He could feel the circadian rhythm of his body pounding like a drum._

 _The glow continued to drift further. Marco didn't panic. He realized fear was an obstacle. He closed his eyes. This whole time Marco had believed he was in his brain, but it's deeper than that. The brain is just a shell._

" _The brain is just a container for the mind." Marco said._

 _He recalled the theoretical sections of the mind he learned from an extra credit project he did._

" _The surface is the conscious mind… then there's the preconscious… and then the unconscious."_

 _Marco opened his eyes, checking the distance of the light. It was smaller than ever, but Marco closed his eyes again._

" _I'm not awake right now so I must be in the unconscious or prconscious mind."_

 _Marco remembered something Star told him, "You think too much"._

" _That's it! My subconscious has the answers to how to get out of here… I need to stop over thinking…."_

 _The light drifted off beyond sight, but Marco kept his eyes closed, meditating, completely still, dipping down into his own mind, searching for his subconscious. Marco began to sink further into the deep, no longer skimming the surface._

"Oh! I didn't know you were coming to visit today, Star. Janna said, opening her front door, "Just kidding, I know everything."

Janna stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"What have you been up too?"

"Oh, you know… Stuff."

"I'd let you inside, but it's a total mess. The dog got loose."

"Aaaw. when did you get a dog."

"I didn't…" Janna said with a casual tone.

"Hehe, yeah… I just came by too-"

"You want me to come visit Marco with you?"

Star, timidly nodded her head.

"See. I know everything"

"I can fly us there if you want. I'm pretty much a pro with my butterfly form now…"

"Nah. That's cool. I have Marco's scissors."

Janna pulled the scissors out of her back pocket.

"Luckily Marco never locks his window."

"What! I was looking everywhere for that!"

Star pulled the scissors from Janna's hands, and stared at it's design. Marco's name etched in bold letters. Star saw her own reflection back in the blades and felt sick to her stomach.

"Earth to Star…" Janna said.

"Wuh?"

"You been staring at those things for like 2 minutes."

"Oh. Uh… actually… you hold on to them."

Star handed the scissors back to Janna. Janna took them with a raised eyebrow.

"You sure?"

Star looked away from the blades, rubbing her shoulder. She wore a white T-shirt with a poorly designed graphic of a ninja performing a roundhouse kick, and her hair in a large ponytail with a few curls from her bangs draped over her right eye, and she wore a pair off jegging, earth pants that Jackie gifted to her.

"Y-you look pretty…"

"Oh… thanks… Marco gave me this shirt."

"Uh huh… How often do you wear it since the incident?

"... Twice a…" Star started, but cut herself short. her face growing red.

"Twice a what?"

"... Twice a… week."

"Aaaw c'mon, Star. That's not healthy."

Star looked embarrassed.

"C'mon, walk with me, talk with me."

Janna and Star began walking down the road together.

"Star, don't you think you should go see Mr. and Mrs. Diaz?"

"No! I can't even look them in the eye after I lied to them. You didn't tell anybody about what happened, did you?"

"Hehe, no, Star. Besides your story sounded so made up. Nobody would believe me if I told them."

" _sigh_ , If only that's what it was… a story."

"... So how's Mewni hanging with out it's favorite squire?"

"Hehe, Marco was far from being anybody's favorite _anything_ … actually… I didn't tell anybody he was asleep."

Janna stopped dead in her tracks, in disbelief.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I mean, I kinda did… I told them he had a sickness, only Earth medicine could cure."

"Gee, clever lie."

"Believe it or not, Tom misses him the most. Marco is the only guy that doesn't run screaming around him, and Marco never gets his feeling hurt when Tom says harsh things."

Janna and Star made there way to a nearby bakery and sat at a patio table planted outside the shop, and continued their conversation. the table was small with an umbrella coming out of the middle of the table, casting a shade in the surrounding area. Janna grab a glass of an unknown liquid off a the tray of a passing waiter when he wasn't looking.

"How are you and Tom by the way?"

"We're… great… yeah, great." Star said with a phony smile.

"Don't lie to me, Butterfly. Remember, I know everything."

A few kids can be heard, one slipping and falling, clearly in pain, but plays it off as if it doesn't hurt to her friends.

" _sigh…_ I guess we _look_ great on the outside, but I'm certain Tom knows I'm hiding something from him, something bigger than Marco's coma."

"How big we talking?" Janna said before taking a sip of her drink.

"I kinda… proposed to Marco."

Janna immediately spat her drink out, attracting the attention of other patrons of the bakery.

"Man this drink stinks! And you did what?!"

Star hid her face in her hair.

"Proposed? As in MARRIAGE?!

Star slowly nodded her head.

"I didn't know that's what the bond was in the beginning. My mom always said "Do the Bond when you get married", not "The Bond is a legal marriage proposal between two consenting parties".

"Geez Louise…"

Janna grabbed another glass off a passing waitress and handed it to Star. Star took a sip of the liquid and immediately spat it back into the glass.

"Ugh. This taste like how Glossaryck smells."

"Tell me about it…"

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two.

"Sooo… I get to be bridesmaid right?"

"I can't marry Marco, Janna… I'm with Tom."

"Well if you're not gonna take him somebody else will." She said deviously.

"Ooo, you wouldn't dare, Janna."

"You know I love a good dare, blondie."

"I dare you to stay as far away from Marco as possible."

"Oh, C'mon. You can't have Tom _and_ Marco. Pick one."

A short man with glasses approached the table, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Unless you intend on purchasing an item from our menu, I'm afraid I have to ask you two ladies to leave."

Pinned to his shirt was a name tag that read "Manager" in capital letters. He attempted to sound as assertive as possible, but was completely unmenacing.

"Make us, shorty!"

Janna brought her face close to his, giving him a menacing glare.

"JANNA!"

Star pulled her away from the frightened man.

"I am so sorry, mister. We'll leave right away."

Star pulled Janna away from the table, snickering quietly, holding back an even larger laugh. Their little display causing a series of stares and murmurs from the other customers. The made their way back onto the street and continued their journey to the hospital. The Summer air was thick, and a hot wind blew through their hair.

When out of earshot of the bakery, the offensive teens began laughing loudly. The heat penetrated their bodies like a knife, burrowing deep, coaxing a heavy perspiration. The sweltering blonde was the first on the sun's victims, her pale skin at risk from exposure. She raised her hand above her brow, keeping the sun out of her eyes.

"Star, if you think it's too hot to walk I can cut us a portal."

Janna removed the scissors from her pocket. They glistened brightly in the sunlight. Star briefly gazed upon the tool.

"No no, Janna, really… It's okay." The blonde said upon looking away.

She lazily removed her wand from her signature star shaped purse, waving it in a small circle above her head, with no verbal command the wand became a parasol. She held the parasol above her head, casting a deep shade around her. Though the parasol was small, the circumference of the shadow it cast was large enough that her foot stayed within the shade with every step.

"Woah! You got room for two in there."

Janna jumped into the shade, wrapping one arm around Star's waist. She pulled her close and matched her commoner footsteps with the princess'. The Mewnian girl fully embraced Janna's behavior. To Star, Janna's complete lack of shame and total inability to feel awkwardness were her most admirable qualities. Janna leaned her head in close to Star's. The misunderstood teen enjoyed the company of someone as open minded and loving as Star. Star never judged Janna or felt uncomfortable around her. Instead, when Janna greeted the princess with weirdness Star replied with a weirdness level to match. Janna would never admit it, but she cherished Star's friendship. She plays it cool when ever Star calls or comes to visit, but secretly dreads the periods of time Star travels to Mewni.

"Hehe! of course Janna. I always have room for you."

The Mewman grabbed hold of Janna as well, tightening their union. This gesture softened Janna's heart, putting butterflies in her stomach. Janna caught a subtle hint of Star's scent.

"Woah! Are you wearing perfume?"

"Huh...Oh!" Star laughed briefly, "No no, I'm just sweaty"

Star raised her arm to Janna, some beads of perspiration glistening at the surface.

"Wait… you mean to tell me that you smell _exactly_ like vanilla beans and air freshener whenever you get sweaty?!"

" _Hehe_ , yeah. A perk of being Mewman, I guess."

"So you just live in a world where everybody smells nice?"

" _Hehe_ , No. It's really only a Mewman _girl_ thing."

Janna closed her eyes and took a deeper whiff of Star's scent.

"mmm…" Janna sighed.

Star lowered her face, her face slightly blushed. She smiled slightly.

"Jannaaaa… people are staring…" Star said cutely, through closed teeth.

Janna released her grasp from the princess, backing off slightly, and for the first time in a long time, gave somebody the personal space they deserve.

" _Hehe_ , sorry bout that."

The two girls continued on their journey, regaling each other with stories from their individual lives and experiences. The laughed the entire journey, Janna taking away a great deal of the anguish on Star's heart. Time flies when you're having fun and in no time the hospital came into view. The both approached the entrance, Janna a little more eager than Star. Star's parasol dematerialized, leaving only her wand behind. She pushed it back into her purse. The dark haired girl walked several times faster than Star. Marco's scissors, sticking out of her back pocket, mocking Star with it's shine. Star clutched her stomach, on the verge of retching.

She stopped just before the front door. Her hand trembling as she reached out to grab the handle. Tears began to well in her eyes, not yet rolling down her cheeks, but close to it. Janna's heart stopped at the sight. She had never felt so empathetic toward any person so strongly before. she felt as if she would weep herself, watching someone as strong as Star in a moment of weakness.

"H-hey, Blondie? What happened?"

"I… I…" star stuttered.

She froze, her hand just inches away from the handle, but she felt unworthy to grasp it..

Janna grabbed hold of Star's hand, slowly moving it away from the door handle. She held both of Star's hands in hers and looked her in the eye, tear's now rolling down Star's face.

"I… can't do it…" The heartbroken girl admitted.

"Hey, tell me why, Star."

"Marco hates me!"

"Oh, c'mon Star… I'm sure Marco doesn't _hate_ you."

" _Sniff_ , It hurts… whenever I think about w-what I d-did to him..."

"Oh… Star…"

"He hates me, I know it."

"Hey! Look at me!"

Star was startled by Janna's sudden assertiveness. She look up at her - her eyes wide, giving Janna her full attention.

"I've known Marco for years. I know things about Marco that his parents have no clue about. I've seen him do things that he's made me swear not to tell you or any other person about. I have dirt so dirty on Marco that if any of it were to get out he would pack his bags and move to a different continent, but of all the things I know about marco, the one thing I know for certain… is that he loves you, more than ever other star in the sky, and could never hate you… Ever! Trust me. Janna knows everything."

Star reached out and embraced Janna, holding her tightly. Janna matched her embrace, running her hand along star's upper back.

"Thank you, Janna."

"Hey, don't sweat it Blondie. I didn't tell you anything you didn't already know."

" _Sniff_ , I don't think I'm ready to see Marco."

"That's fine… I wanna hold onto his scissors a little longer anyway."

Both girls laughed and broke their hug, starting to walk away from the hospital, and away from Marco. Janna glanced at Star out of the corner of her eye. She's already smiling again, but Janna now knows the struggle ripping Star apart on the inside, cleaving her heart and her conscious. Janna took a deep breath, hesitantly lifting her hand, but building up enough courage to reach out and hold Star's hand as they walked. Star looked down at their now interlocked hands, then up at Janna. Janna didn't match her gaze, but instead looked forward, her face holding a subtle, but noticeable blush.

"Hm… er… uh…" Janna cleared her throat, "I just want you to know that I'm always her for you, Star… no matter what."

"Aaaw! Thank you Janna Banana."

Star gently squeezed Janna's hand. Janna was certain Star saw this as nothing more than a friendly gesture, and she was okay with that. She knew she could never make her happy like Marco could. They both smiled lightly as they walked hand in hand back toward Janna's house, the summer sun now a little lower in the sky, behind vast, gorgeous, clouds. Janna savored the feel of Star's hand. She had calluses where she grips her wand.

" _This is all I need."_ Janna thought to herself, looking at Star's glowing face, a true star, a little piece of space on earth, here just for people to admire. A diamond in the flesh, suspended in a sunbeam.

" _Hurry up and wake up, Marco… I don't think I can handle seeing Star cry again."_

"so… about this dirt you have on Marco…. You've gotta tell me." Star pleaded, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Janna smiled.

"With pleasure, Blondie!"


	7. ABBW 7

_Solid. Dense. An immense pressure like stuffing every atom of the sun inside a basketball filled the void. Like swimming at the bottom of the ocean._

" _Something's different."_

" _ **Something's different… thing's different… different… erent~"**_

 _Marco opened his eyes, his feet hovering above what seems to be a floor. The void felt thicker and moving was harder._

" _This must be the Deep End."_

" _ **This must be the Deep End… Must be the Deep End… Be the Deep End… The Deep End… Deep End… End~"**_

 _Marco's voice reverberated throughout the void, but the voice didn't quite sound like his own, it was childish and feminine._

" _Hello?"_

" _ **Hello… ello… llo… oh?~"**_

 _Marco "touched" the floor with his big toe. It had no texture, but there was a certain electricity about it. Like the sensation you get when your foot falls asleep, this sensation rang throughout Marco's entire conscious mind as it bathed in his foreign subconscious mind. Marco pressed both his feet to the surface of his subconscious. A glowing path of footsteps appeared before him, stretching off into the distance. Each step varied in size._

 _Marco looked around seeing no other path. Marco's feet began to sink into the floor, startled he jumped, now skipping on the surface. The surface of the Deep End had properties similar to that of cornstarch and water. Under no circumstance could Marco stop moving, or he would sink. He questioned nothing and began walking the path in front of him. It was not straight. It had random turns and loops. Each step was like memorizing a speech. The amount of mental anguish took its toll on Marco's conscious. The floor was not stable it wrinkled and fluctuate with every step Marco took, like a non-newtonian fluid._

 _Marco ended his forward momentum, and jogged in place, stopping to stare at the path. The path changed from footprints to hand prints. Marco cried out into the Deep, his voice coming back to him in that childish pitch, suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Marco swore he saw something skidding across the surface of the deep, like a small body. Marco felt like he was in a horror movie. Marco looked back down at the path. He didn't even notice that their color didn't exist. Their hue was literally beyond his comprehension. Marco jogged in place for what seemed like half an hour, knowing that he would sink for sure if he walked the rest of the path on his hands, and he was unable to float back up._

 _Star came into Marco's mind. He wondered if he would ever see her again._

" _Wait…"_

" _ **Wait… ait… t~"**_

 _Marco remembered a conversation he and Star had when they first made the bond._

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

 _"~~You say it works both ways, but I don't recall exactly agreeing on the terms of this union.~~"_ Marco said.

 _"~~That's because you over-think things all the time even though you already know what you want. Your subconscious couldn't wait for you to decide what you wanted, so it decided for you.~~"_ Star explained.

 _"~~And just how do you know that?~~"_ Marco asked.

 _"~~Your subconscious told me so.~~"_ Star answered.

 _"~~_ WHAT! _When did you have time to speak to my subconscious?!~~"_

 _"~~Pfftt! The subconscious doesn't exist on a plain relative to a concept as subjective as time… Whoa! I think walking around in your brain made me smarter.~~"_

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

" _Star spoke to my subconscious!"_

" _ **Spoke to my subconscious… To my subconscious… My subconscious… Subconscious… Conscious… scious!~"**_

" _Not only that. She walked across the surface of it."_

" _ **Not only that… Only that… That~"**_

" _ **She walked across the surface of it… Walked across the surface of it… Across the surface of it… The surface of it… Surface of it… Of it… it~"**_

 _Marco caught a glimpse of the running body again, this time getting a better look. It was about the size of a toddler and had long hair that dragged across the floor. It left Marco's field of vision when the light given off by the path no longer touched it. Marco felt like he was losing his mind._

" _Star did it, so why can't I?_

" _ **Star did it so why can't I… Did it so why can't I… It so why can't I… So why can't I… Why can't I… Can't I… I~"**_

 _Marco continued to jog in place, mentally exhausted._

" _What makes me and Star so different?"_

" _ **What makes me and Star so different… Makes me and Star so different… Me and Star so different… And Star so different… Star so different… So different… different~"**_

 _Marco opened his eyes wide as he came to a realization._

" _Magic!"_

" _ **..."**_

 _No echo followed Marco's thoughts. Now he felt totally alone._

" _Star has been pouring magic into me through the bond. I didn't notice it before, but it's here somewhere, I'm cert-"_

 _Marco stopped thinking, and almost stopped jogging in place. The small figure began walking down the path toward Marco on its hands. Marco almost kicked it before he realized. The body hopped up and down in front of Marco. It was naked and chunky, it had golden hair that seemed to stretch on forever._

" _Oh. My. God." He stated in disbelief._

 _The face of the creature was very cute, with bright ultramarine eyes, and large cheeks, and upon each cheek a glowing heart with a hue, matching whatever color the path on the ground was._

" _You… you're the magic Star's been leaving inside me and based off the differing sizes of footprints and handprints, I'd say you've been growing."_

 _The creature looked at Marco with a confused expression, not understanding a single word he said. Marco looked at it's long hair._

" _Where ever your hair ends is probably where you began. I need to get there."_

 _Marco left the printed path, jumping onto the trail of hair, the creature seeming not to mind at all. Marco stood still for the first time in a long time, the hair somehow keeping him from sinking deeper into his subconscious. Marco made his way down the path. The creature followed close behind on all fours, unlike when it ran across the surface of the Deep End. Marco looked back at the little Star. It grinned as it walked down the hair trail as if it didn't know it could do that. Marco continued to walk, but stopped after hearing the creature yawn. Marco turned to see her fast asleep on her own hair. You probably haven't slept in a while, but Marco couldn't just leave it there. She may come in handy later. Star leaned down and wrapped his arms around, attempting to lift the creature, but was unable. He went down a second time this time using almost every ounce of mental energy to lift it. It weight about a ton._

" _Geez, magic is heavy."_

 _Marco persisted, carrying the sleeping creature. He considered grabbing the wand, but didn't want to risk blowing a hole in his subconscious or something of that nature. Marco walked for what seemed like and entire day, carrying the heavy, fidgety magic-baby. Marco came to the end of the hair trail. It was rooted to nothing. Instead it just vanished into thin air. He reached out to touch the end of the hair. His hand began to disappear as well. He quickly pulled his hand back, uncertain of his next move._

" _This must be the dividing line between the Super ego and the Id."_

 _Marco gulped nonexistent air before crossing the threshold, holding the creature tightly in his arms. Marco breached the portal, stepped into a well lit space. The portal behind him became a golden wall lined with doors upon doors standing in uniform rows, some floating above others, but most ground level. Ahead of Marco laid a labyrinth of doors with windows on them There were billions of doors. The creature began to feel lighter, Marco got stronger from carrying the creature all this time. Marco tested the floor of this part of his mind. He stepped off the hair trail, which continued on into the distance ,and he stood on the new floor it was solid, still textureless, but stable and solid. It had a golden hue, much like the wall behind him. Marco began taking a stroll down the hallways of his mind. Marco was startled by medium height entities of white static quickly whizzing past him. They each stood in front of a door and began mending the door knobs in a knitting motion, repairing all the door knobs Marco melted off his memories. There were millions of them._

" _Fascinating isn't it.?"_

 _Marco turned around hearing an extremely familiar voice behind him, but was terrified to find the face attached to the voice._

" _AAH! W-What are you doing in my subconscious, Janna?!"_

" _You're actually crazy if you believe for a second Janna is actually inside your mind."_

" _Y-you're not Janna…"_

" _Duh!"_

" _You're… you're my subconscious…"_

" _Bingo! I've been waiting for you kid. I've been watching you all these years and I gotta say. I'm impressed. Your organizational system is spectacular!"_

" _Uh… thanks."_

" _You can put that thing down by the way."_

" _Oh… okay."_

 _Marco sat the still sleeping creature down on the floor and wrapped some of its hair around its body as a substitute for its lack of clothing._

" _No no no, don't be nice to that thing. Star's magic got us into this mess in the first place. Why do you think I threw that thing into the Id?"_

" _Mmmph, erm," Marco cleared his throat, and began following his subconscious. "So… uh… Mr. Subconscious?-" Marco started._

" _Geez kid. I'm you. Drop the schtick. Just call me Ocram."_

" _Ocram?"_

" _It's Marco backwards, Numb Nut."_

" _Please explain to me why you look and sound like Janna."_

 _Ocram moved about the halls, checking on doors and making tick mark on a clipboard._

" _I'm an entity with no true form, or shape, or appearance an abstract construct like time, or love, so I took the shape of something as equally confusing to you in your life, so you could, ironically,_ **understand** _me better."_

" _Where am I exactly?"_

" _I call this Memory Lane."_

 _Ocram held his hands out, presenting Memory Lane to Marco._

" _So, this is where all my memories are stored?"_

" _Yup! Everything you have ever smelled, tasted, felt, seen, and heard resides behind these doors. Even that one time Janna read that detailed journal entry on that wet dream you had about Star, and you made her swear not to tell. The door knob on that dream is fixed, by the way, if you wanna check it out."_

" _Hey! What makes you think you can watch my dreams?!"_

 _Marco demanded, blushing._

" _You're still not getting it kid. I MADE THE DREAM! I MAKE THEM ALL. I know what you secretly like to see and do. You and I both know you play that Princess Marco role just a little to well."_

 _Marco stood, quietly, his face bright red with blush and his eyes wide open._

" _You wore the dress, but you and I both know the panties were optional, kid."_

" _Okay! Okay, I get it, and stop calling me kid."_

" _Kid… I was born first! I've protected you from danger, helped you think rationally. If I took a vacation you would die within the hour. I've been watching you through these doors since the first one opened. Ocram pointed to a door with a white frame."_

 _Marco approached it._

" _There's no window."_

" _That's because it's an audio memory."_

 _Marco pressed his ear to the door. It sounded like a drum beat._

" _I don't get it. It just sounds like a drum kick"_

" _That's our mother's heart beat, kid."_

" _... You mean from the womb?"_

" _We were 17 weeks old, well… I was 17 weeks old, your body's conscious mind wasn't quite developed yet."_

" _Is the memory of my birth in here?"_

" _Yeah. it's at the center of the labyrinth, but you won't be able to watch it. Most doors lock forever after a while to make space for more memory."_

" _Hey how come you know more about my own mind than I do?"_

" _You know that thing about how people use only 10 percent of their brain's capacity at any given time?"_

" _yeah."_

" _As stupid as that theory is. it's kinda correct in a way."_

 _Ocram sat down on a throne of gray matter, taking a clipboard from a static creature and handed it back._

" _How so?"_

" _You only have access to a small portion of your own brain. The rest… belongs to me. I get to use more of the "computer's" processing power. Ironically. I don't know anything you couldn't eventually figure out on your own."_

" _Ocram, all of this is really nice, and I really appreciate all your hard work, but how the heck do I get out of here?"_

 _Ocram chuckled and flipped Janna's hair._

" _Marco, take a look around. This is all thanks to you melting off literally every door knob in your brain, henceforth severing the connection to every memory you have ever made."_

 _The blobs of static worked tirelessly to repair Marco's memories, weaving door knobs from nothing, atom by atom._

" _If I let you out now, you wouldn't last a day. you're lucky we fixed your "Remember to breath" door or you would have been dead by now."_

" _I thought breathing was involuntary"_

" _Nothing is truly involuntary"._

" _So I can't leave until all the doors are unlocked?"_

" _Not unless you wanna relearn how to walk."_

" _Will I remember this conversation?"_

 _Ocram shrugged._

" _I'm not sure. it's beyond my comprehension."_

" _Gee thanks."_

" _Hey, I never claimed to know everything. I was hoping you'd catch that blob of magic so we could use it to fix your brain quicker."_

" _Wait, you mean that floating ball of light in the void?"_

" _Yup it's been here for years, just floating around, dormant, but activated when Star started poisoning you with her Bonding magic. It's gotten larger"_

" _Wait… poison?"_

" _That's right kid."_

" _So… I've had magic inside me all this time?… how?"_

" _I'm uncertain. It was flowing all over the place when Star shattered a door. Then that thing rooted it's self to the door and started running around the place. I got sick of looking at it."_

 _Ocram pointed to the creature. as he spoke. Suddenly the room began to shake, that same foot-falling-asleep sensation from earlier filled the labyrinth. The creature perked up and shivered all over as its hair began to grow. In sync with the "Mind quake"._

" _What the heck was that?"_

 _"That's what happens whenever Star tries bonding with you."_

 _"Why can't I speak to her?"_

 _"We haven't fixed the bonding door yet, the one Star shattered. and we can't risk that creature getting stronger. Her magic is making you sick. The telekinesis is just a side effect of your own magic fighting off whatever kind of extra-dimensional radiation that THING! is giving off."_

 _Ocram pointed to the creature, it cutely rolling around on the floor, getting tangled in it's own hair._

 _"Well, it won't go away until it thinks Star and I have evened out our magic levels, so there's only one thing we_ can _do."_

 _"We need get our hands on that magic, and fast."_


	8. ABBW 8

It was mid day on Mewni. The sky bright, and the cool autumn air found it's way into the castle. The castle didn't bustle. The guards standing silently at their posts, only moving to change shifts, and chat occasionally, well aware that they should be silent. Star, awoken only by the harsh sunlight coming through the window, sat up. Her hair unbrushed and tangled slightly, the sun beam reflected gracefully off of her golden locks, much like gossamer in the Spring time. She looked out the window. The city was bustling with movement, almost vibrating. Star clutched her wand tightly, her palms sweaty, much like the rest of her body. Her aroma filled the air, mixing with the already present masculine smell of the chamber.

She lazily let off a blast of energy, closing the window curtains. She laid back down and pulled the sheets up to her face, breathing in their scent, wrapping herself tightly in the bedding, but these sheets were not her own. Star slept in Marco's chamber, which looked no different than his room on Earth, her body pressed cozily into the thick comforter. She felt warm and safe. She smiled as she closed her eyes again, releasing her grasp on her wand, and moving her hand further under the covers, running her hand along her abdomen before eclipsing her "Little Star" with the tip of her middle finger. She pressed into it, her whole body starting to shiver from the sensation. for a while this and her occasional chats with Janna have been all that has eased her stressful mind. star rubbed faster, hungrily stroking in small circles, with her free hand she grasped her breast, clutching her nipple.

 _Knock, knock, knock_

Star perk up in the sheets, hearing a knock at the door.

"Go away…" Star whined.

"Geez B-Fly. I haven't seen you in like a week, open up."

"Ponyhead?"

"Yeah guuurl. Hurry up and open the door before the guards find out I got in."

"Star pulled her arm out of the blanket, licking her juices off her fingers and hand, cleaning any evidence of her previous actions. Star lifted her wand. A flowing beam of energy branched out of the wand, grabbing hold of the door knob, unlocking it, and pulling it open. Ponyhead floated in. Star closed and locked the door behind her before the beam of energy dissipated. Star drew her hand back under the blanket, along with the rest of her body. The room was dark and hot.

"Geez. Smells like Earth Turd in here."

Star groaned, shuffling under the sheets as Ponyhead spoke. Ponyhead continued sniffing around.

" _groans_ … I like how it smells in here…"

"Star, how long have you been in Marco's bed?"

" _groans_ …"

"Staaaar?"

" _whines_ …"

"STAR!"

" _Ugh_ … Two days." Star mumbled, her voice muffled by the sheets.

"Have you like, at least… eaten?"

"Nuh uh…"

Ponyhead was furious.

"Okay Star. This has gone on long enough! What is with you? Marco isn't dead. You said he was just sick."

Ponyhead had no clue about Marco's coma, and the possibility of him never waking up. Star cringed as PH spoke. She hated having to hold the truth from her childhood friend along with so many others.

"But you're wearing his clothes." Ponyhead pointed to the open drawers around the room, "And you're sleeping in his bed."

"mmm… I know, PH."

The equine princess leaned in close to the sheets.

"I'd be a shame if somebody told Tom you've been sleeping in his frienemy's room."

" _gasp_! Pony. I swear if you do that…"

"Then stop being such a Glob Gore and get out of bed."

Ponyhead bit the corner of Marco's blanket and yanked it off of Star. Star yelped and Ponyhead blushed, exposing Star's completely naked body. Ponyhead dropped the blanket.

"Woah B-Fly…"

Star picked the blanket up and covered herself, now sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Woah what?" The nude princes questioned, blushing, pulling her hair out of her eyes.

"You've been sleeping in Marco's bed buck naked for two days?"

"Y-yeah…"

"What have you been doing this whole time?"

"Just… sleeping… _hehe_."

Ponyhead pointed her muzzle up, starting to sniff around again. She leaned in close to star, sniffing her. Star laughed nervously. PH followed the scent to where it was the strongest, smelling Star's hand, which Star attempted to hide under her pillow.

" _Gasp_! Oh. My. Glob!" Ponyhead exclaimed with a smile.

" _hehe_ …" Star chuckled nervously.

"Have you been doing what I think you've been doing?! "

"No… um… uh it's not what you think."

Star was frantic, her face bright red. PH pointed her muzzle up in the air, laughing uncontrollably. Star pouted, pulling the blanket back over her head and body, and laying back down on the bed, hiding her shame.

"It's not funny… I have needs, Ponyhead…"

" _hahaha_! clearly! Say, didn't that wand use to like, belong to your Mom?"

"Yeah, so?"

"you ever think maybe she's masturbated with it before?"

Star's eyes opened wide. The disgusted girl jumped out of bed, leaving the wand in the blanket. she breathed heavily, flailing her arms, shaking off the grossness.

"Eew eew eew eew!" Star exclaimed, her eyes shut tightly.

"I mean honestly guuurl, how often do you clean that thing?"

"That's like asking how often to you clean a pencil!"

"You stuff pencils in there too?! Geeez, have a little class, Star."

"I do not masturbate with pencils, Ponyhead! I don't use my wand either, just my hand."

"Man, you got it bad, B-Fly. You need to get out of this room, gurl. It's not good for you."

Star crossed her arms, staring at the door. Her wings fluttered anxiously.

" _sigh_ , You're right… It's time to stop sulking."

"That's what I'm talkin 'bout guuurl. Let's hang out tonight, just you and me"

Star took a step forward and fell over on to the floor. Laying in bed, masturbating for two days has taken its toll. Ponyhead looked down at Star, giggling.

"You okay, Star?"

" _groans_ … I know you're looking at my butt."

" _chuckles_ , what can I say? you have a nice tush, Star."

" _groans_ … Thank you…" Star said weakly, Still on the floor.

" _Maybe Marco… isn't coming back…"_ Star thought to herself.

Star often called out to Marco the first thing in the morning, and last thing before she went to bed. She wasn't even certain that their bond transcended dimensions, but she tried anyway, seeking for the slightest thought in reply. Up until this moment she had had no doubt Marco would return, but it's been so long, now she wasn't so certain of his return. Star believed that she might have broken Marco for good. Star pulled herself off the floor and shook the thought from her mind, taking a deep breath.

" _Maybe a day of fun will help me take my mind off Mar-"_ Star cut her thought short, " _No! I won't even think of his name."_

"Alright B-Fly let's get moving."

"Uh… Ponyhead?"

"Wassup?"

"you're still staring at my butt."

" _hehe_ , my bad."

Star slowly opened the door, looking down the hall in both directions, She stepped out into the hallway with the blanket wrapped around her torso like a big towel, Ponyhead, hiding underneath, pressed against Star's bare chest. Star brough only one garment into Marco's room, her nightgown, which was now soiled by the passionate princess's emissions, so Star left it in Marco's room. Star moved swiftly down the hall, so close to her bedroom door.

"Star?"

Star stopped in her tracks, slowly turning to answer the familiar voice behind her.

"Yeeeeeesss?" Star said slowly, trying her hardest not to look guilty of anything.

"Hey I haven't seen you in a few days, and you haven't returned my calls, so I came to check on you."

Tom stood before the pair, unaware of Pony Head's presence. Tom wore a black hoodie with "Hell Hound" printed in red on the front, along with black jeans and his normal shoes. The demon boy moved closer to the two princesses. Star slowly backed away in response, Ponyhead not moving in sync with Star, creating a large bulge in the blanket. Star quickly grabbed Pony Head with her free hand under the blanket, holding her tight against her chest. She tightly clutched her wand in her other hand. Pony head kept her lips glued and her ears open, listening to the present conversation.

"Hey… you okay? What's with the blanket?"

" _hehe, pshhh,_ It's just a blanket, Toooom."

Tom moved closer again and Star took a step back in reply. Star looked visibly nervous. Who knows what Tom would say if he saw Pony Head practically, yet unintentionally, motorboating his girlfriend.

"What are you hiding under there?" Tom said through squinted eyes.

Tom got even closer. Star didn't step back any further, not wanting to look even more suspicious.

"Uh… um… nothing."

Ponyhead held her breath, sweating. The air under the blanket was hot and humid. Tom reached out even further, clutching the blanket, determined to see what Star was hiding from him.

"TOM, I'M NAKED!" Star belted in a panic.

" _Real smooth, Star."_ PH whispered sarcastically.

Tom quickly moved his hand away. He took a couple steps back, his face bright red with blush.

"G-Geez Star. why didn't you say anything?... Unless you wanted me to see you naked, in which case I'm totally cool with that."

Star blushed.

"What?! No!" Star said harshly, startled by Tom's sudden pervertedness.

"Sorry, sorry. That was uncool, I know..." Tom said with a dejected expression.

"No, no , no! I didn't mean to say no like that. I would totally let you see me naked…"

"Y-you would?"

"You would?!" Ponyhead whispered, shuffling slightly with excitement.

"Y-yeah… just not, ya know… not at this very moment." Star said, sweating.

"Oh!... Well then… what's up with the blanket?"

"Oh, ya know… just a… girl thing."

"Oh… Well okay… um… I wanted to hang out with you tomorrow. Is that cool?"

"Oh my glob, YES! That would be awesome!" The princess stated over excitedly, almost sounding phony."

"Well alright then. I'll text you the time and place."

Tom turned and walked away. Star quickly began walking the opposite direction with PH in tow.

"Star wait!"

Star stopped short of grabbing the door knob and turned back to look at Tom who was a little ways away down the hall.

"Just for the record… You totally just said you'd let me see you naked right?"

star blushed.

"Y-yeah. I guess I did." Star said with a small smile on her face.

"Alright cool… just checking," Tom said with a huge smile on his face, "Seeyah later."

star stepped in to her room, dropping the blanket, setting PH free.

"OMG Ponyhead! I think that's the longest I've ever heard you stay quiet."

"I know guuuurl. It was exhausting!"

Star's bare back slid down the door until her butt hit the blanket on the floor. Star closed her eyes and she and Pony Head both began laughing loudly. Tom made his way down the hall, coming pass Marco's room. The door wasn't closed all the way, a small bit of the Earthling's room visible. He paused in front of the door, turning to face it. Tom looked up and down the hall, seeing that the coast was indeed clear.

"Geez! Star's hallway is poorly guarded." Tom stated matter-of-factly.

He gently pushed the door open, biting his lip and grinning mischievously. He stepped into the room and began inspecting the surroundings. The walls held posters with messages and references Tom didn't understand. The bed was unmaid with a missing blanket. Tom stepped over several piles of Marco's clothes, unbeknownst to Tom, removed from the drawers by Star. A few of the drawers were wide open. Tom opened the curtains, casting light on the dark room. He sat in Marco's desk chair and spun around. He pulled open Marco's desk drawer and looked inside, finding a thick journal that read "Property of Marco Diaz". Tom looked around the room before opening up the book and turning to the most recent page, which was creased at the tip of the page. There was a journal entry inside.

"Going on a vacation back to earth for a little while. Star's coming with me. It'll be nice spending time with her alone again, just like old times..." Tom read aloud.

Tom scoffed and rolled his eyes, closing the book, and placed it on the desk. As much as Tom would love to read further, and as much as Tom seemed to be an asshole to Marco, he also knew they had some level of unspoken respect toward one another. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss Marco just like all their other friends. Tom rose from the chair and moved to Marco's closet, opening the door. Multiple copies of Marco's signature red hoodie hang in the closet. Tom moved the hoodies aside, seeing a gorgeous pink dress at the back of the closet.

" _Hehe_ , somebody likes to play dress-up."

The dark prince showed a satisfied grin as he pulled the dress off it's hanger and held it up in the light of the window, inspecting it's design. Tom chuckled, imagining Marco in this dress. He turned back around, prepared to hang the rather heavy dress back up, but noticed a small shoe box-like container resting on the floor against the back wall of the closet. Tom dropped the dress to the floor, and stepped into the closet, wringing his hands mischievously. He crouched down and pulled the top off the box. He peered at the contents inside, and his face immediately burst with blush. He reached in and pulled out one of the dozens of different panties in the container. The fabric was simple and smooth with a pattern of pink and purple lines varying in thickness against a blue background. Tom placed the garment back into the box and removed another. it was dark purple, almost black and was extremely lacey with many intricate frills and seams. Tom stuck it back in the container and replaced the lid, backing slowly out of the closet. His body was hot. He blushed madly, unable to get a rather arousing image of Marco out of his mind. He tossed Marco's dress back into the closet and closed the door. Tom continued inspecting the room, attempting to take his mind off his previous thoughts. He stepped right over Star's nightgown, never even noticing it, but it's fragrance was present. He took a deep breath, breathing it in, unaware of its origin.

Tom began to feel paranoid. He'd been in the room so long. He sat at the edge of Marco's bed, noticing its lack of a blanket.

"Wait… did star have Marco's blanket?"

Tom looked around the room. It did look like it's been stayed in recently even though Marco isn't present. Tom starred a Marco's closet door.

"Maybe those panties were Star's" Tom stated, secretly hoping they weren't, "But why would they be in Marco's closet?"

He shook his head, trying to shake the image of Marco out if it, and replace it with Star, but to no avail. The confused boy's ears perked up, and his eyes opened wide with anxiety, as he began to hear footsteps coming toward the room. He panicked, momentarily pacing back and forth before quickly running to the closet door. He swung it open and just as he closed it the bedroom door opened. It was Star, now fully dressed in a pastel pink and white plaid dress with a light blue cardigan on top, walking barefoot. Her purse containing her wand draped over her shoulder. Tom peered at her through the blinds of Marco's closet door. The princess carried the blanket she wore earlier in her hands. She began realigning Marco's sheets and draping the blanket on top, making Marco's bed. She knelt down and began picking up Marco's clothes off the floor, tossing them on the bed and started to fold them.

" _Wha?! Why is Star cleaning Marco's room?"_ Tom thought. Tom crouched low in the closet, pulling his hoodie over his head. His horns coming through premade holes in the fabric. He slipped slightly, losing his footing from standing on one of Marco's shoes, creating an audible thump. Star turned to the closet, and began slowly moving toward it. Tom began to sweat. He pressed himself into the corner of the small dark space, curling into a ball. star opened the closet door. Tom held his breath.

"Oh! Marco's dress fell."

Star knelt down, picking up the garment, and hanging it where it belonged. Star then moved the shoe box of panties that had shifted slightly when Tom threw the dress back into the closet.

" _Does Star know what's in the box?"_ Tom wondered.

Star closed the closet door and finished folding the rest of the clothes. She returned them to their rightful drawers. What got to Tom was the fact that star actually took time an effort to clean Marco's room instead of using her was only one garment left. Star picked up her nightgown off the floor and threw it over her shoulder.

" _Why is her nightgown in here? Did… did she sleep in Marco's room?"_

Tom suddenly remembered that he never put Marco's journal back into the desk drawer. He began to sweat nervously.

" _What if Star notices?"_ Tom thought.

"Hey!" Star exclaimed.

 _Author's note: Stay tune for some lewd action in the next chapter. Please review, and follow. Thank you!_


	9. ABBW 9

**_LEMON_**

Tom cringed, curling himself into a tighter ball.

"I thought I closed these."

Star reached over Marco's bed, closing the curtains. Tom audibly sighed in relief. He quickly covered his mouth. Star seemed as if she didn't notice. Star exited the now tidy room. Tom waited a minute before quietly exiting the closet. He stood up, his legs asleep from the crouching. He looked back at the closet, sweating. He reached into the closet, opening the box and pulling out a pair of panties, not looking at the design before grabbing it. He closed the box and neatly returned it to the same place. He closed the closet door, blushing, and stuffing the garment into his hoodie pocket, denying the lewd images of Marco running through his mind. He then discretely exited the room, closing the door behind him, carrying with him the garment and new-found suspicions about his girlfriend's friendship with Marco, and not to mention his new-found thoughts on Marco's pantie-clad butt in that pink dress. Tom continued moving, leaving the castle.

Star stare at pony head in disbelief.

"So yeah, That's how my people reproduce."

Star continued to stare, her mouth wide open. Star and Pony Head sat on Star's large, comfortable canopy bed. Star drew the bed's curtains, and they spoke behind the veil, reminiscent of how they behaved when they were kids. The sun a little lower in the sky than before. Autumn leaves blew past Star's window. Her bedroom lights were off. Her room only illuminated by the sun's rays. Star curiously inquired about PH's conception earlier. The reason behind such a question stemmed from PH gawking at Star's naked physique, but Star realizing PH didn't really have much of a physique to gawk at in return, which made her aware of how little she knew about her best friend, which prompted her to ask how Pony head came into this world? Pony head spared no detail, giving every gross and arousing detail about Pony Head anatomy and copulation.

"That is so crazy! So you have a body… It just doesn't exist in the same dimension as your head?"

"Yup!"

"Do you know what your body looks like?"

"Well, sometimes I dream about it, but I'm not sure if what I am seeing is real, or like… just a dream, ya know?. It's must be fun to have your body on you all the time."

" _Hehe_ , at least you can fly!"

Pony Head stared at Star's body. She thought about how happy she was, alone with herself for two days straight, just messing around with her own body.

"Star… can I like, ask you a question like, for-really-realz?"

"Uh, yeah. you can ask me anything, Pony."

"Right… I was just wondering… What exactly does… ya know… masturbating feel like?"

" _GASP!_ Shut up… you've never masturbated before?!" Star exclaimed in disbelief.

Pony Head blushed, moving in close to Star.

"Geez B-Fly, not so loud."

Star smiled and closed her eyes, imagining the sensation.

"Well it feels warm and tingly. Star visibly shivered as she described it. Like that sensation you get when you slip into a warm bath after being outside in the cold all day long. Think of how a stomach ache makes you squirm and makes you feel weak and vulnerable. It's kinda the same thing, except without the "ache" part."

Ponyhead stared at Star as she poke, practically drooling over her words. A greater number of iridescent magic sparkles fell from her neck opening as she thought about it.

"And then was happens?" PH asked, visibly excited, and intrigued.

Star squirmed, hiding her face behind her hair.

"The sensation just builds and builds like filling up a balloon with with water. It won't be able to hold forever, but when that balloon does pop… it's like… oh my gosh!"

Star limply fell over on the bed, smiling at the thought. She fidgeted, practically able to feel the sensation now.

"That sensation… those few seconds of eternal bliss… now that's **real** magic."

"Wow…" Pony Head said, visibly envious.

Star sat up, now sitting with her legs criss-cross on the bed.

"Oh my glob, why haven't you tried it?"

"Well It's like, really hard to do by yourself when you're a, ya know… floating head."

"Don't they make like, toys or devices for that kinda problem?"

"Are you kidding, girl? They only sell that kinda stuff to adults, Star!"

"Oh yeeeeah. I forgot."

"You never would have guessed it because I'm so self confident and gorgeous just the way I am," Pony head stated with feigned confidence and a smile, "But… sometimes I envy you Star. I have needs too, ya know, and all my boyfriends are to scared to mess around with King Ponyhead's daughter. It just gets so hard for a pony in heat, ya know?"

"Oh, Pony… I had no idea you were so… sexually frustrated. Why didn't you tell me?"

Ponyhead turned away from Star, blushing. She felt vulnerable, but trusted Star with her insecurities.

"I would have, but its like embarrassing, ya know? besides, what would you be able to do about it? Help me get off?" Ponyhead laughed at the absurdity of her own statement. The thought of Star doing anything remotely sexual with Ponyhead sounded like some extremely far fetched fiction/fantasy novel to Ponyhead. Ponyhead was certain Star would be disgusted at the thought. Truth be told, Pony lacked faith in Star's compassion for, and acceptance of others.

Star gently tugged at Ponyhead's mane, nonverbally telling her to turn around. Ponyhead turned to face Star. Her forlorn expression met Star's accepting eyes. Star timidly nodded her head.

"Wait… you're serious?!"

Star nodded again in reply. Ponyhead opened her eyes wide in disbelief and floated a few steps back.

"W-won't it like, be weird?"

"I mean… only if you make it weird."

"What about Tom?!"

"Tom is my boyfriend, but he isn't my best bestie." Star said sincerely with a smile.

"You would do this for me, Star?"

"You have always been there for me when I needed you… We're best besties, we share everything, even our pleasures. You deserves to be happy."

Star's voice was pure and honest.

"And me being… you know… a horse… doesn't bother you?"

"What!? Nooooo!." Star said, falling onto the bed with laughter as if her preferences were completely obvious, "I'm dating Tom, aren't I?"

Star sat up, returning to her sitting position. She pulled Pony closer to her.

"Well yeah…"

"He's not my species either, and I still think he's cute."

"Ooooh…"

"It doesn't matter what species you are. I like you just the way you are. I wouldn't have you any other way, Lila.

Ponyhead blushed at the sound of her own name.

"Aaaaw, Staaar. I could kiss you right now!"

star leaned in close to Ponyhead, her eyes half lidded and a subtle grin adorned her face.

"I'm not stopping you." Star whispered.

PH blushed, shocked by Star's perversive invitation.

"Y-you really mean it?"

Star nodded, inching closer to Ponyhead, still sitting criss-crossed. Pony head trembled nervously.

"Wait… you're not just doing this cause you feel sorry for me, are you,"

PH held a skeptical grin on her face.

"No, Lila!" Star exclaimed while laughing.

Star grabbed hold of the unicorn, closing her eyes. She brought PH's equine lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. Pony closed her eyes, melting into the sensation of Star's soft lips against her maw. Star ran her hands up and down Pony's neck, caressing her softly. Ponyhead was stiff with anxiety, not wanting to do anything to mess up this perfect moment. Nobody had ever kiss her so lovingly before, Star brought her tongue in to the action, and Ponyhead did not protest. Star savored her friend's flavor. She tasted of mint and gummy candy. Pony held back on using to much tongue herself, not wanting to overwhelm Star with her much longer tongue, Star noticed this and and how tense she was, and broke the kiss briefly.

"It's okay pony…" Star whispered between pants. "Just relax. you don't have to hold back with me." Star ran her fingers through Pony's mane, running a hand along her cheek before caressing her horn. Ponyhead shivered, dropping all tension. The sun began setting lower in the west, casting an orange, radiant glow on the room's interior. Star and Pony's silhouettes casting onto the gossamer fabric of the canopy bed. Star's bed sheet's were soft and plush, lik a cloud. Star tightened her grip around her bestie's horn. The unicorn trembled, whining in pleasure.

"you like that?" Star whispered sweetly, breaking the kiss.

Star began stroking the horn. The dazed princess let out a sharp gasp.

"Yea… yes~~" Lilacia timidly whispered, resting her head over Star's shoulder.

Star held her tenderly with her free arm. The hair's of Ponyhead's mane draped over her face and neck, unlike its default flowing nature. Star needed this almost as bad as Ponyhead did. She needed anything she could get to take her mind off Marco. The constant masturbation was not only a fun activity for Star but also an escape from the potential reality that she possibly sent Marco to his death bed. Star rubbed Ponyhead's horn faster. It's surface was not bone hard like she imagined. It was more velvety and soft, with fur and skin on it like the rest of her body. It was smooth and easy to stroke, though lotion or lubes could be used, they weren't necessary. Star grinned and brought her mouth close to Pony's ear.

"You like how I stroke you, Lila?~~" Star whispered seductively.

Ponyhead close her eyes tightly, her breath heavy and labored.

" _pant_! _Nnnff_ … yea~~"

"you like your best bestie's hand wrapped around your horn?~~"

Pony head arched her neck as Star spoke. She felt warm and vulnerable in Star's arms. Star began to feel heated as well, her flower budding for attention, seeping it's sweet nectar. It's fragrance filling the space. Star enjoyed seeing Her friend in such a vulnerable state. She never pictured her as the timid, submissive type.

" _whine_ ~~ _nnnffaah_ … S-star-" Pony head started.

"Now now… That's no way to address your future queen." star interrupted, whispering.

Star tightly squeezed Pony's horn, sending a wave of intense overwhelming pleasure down her mane.

" _Gasp_! _Nnnff_! S-sorry… P-Princess… Butterfly." Pony mewled, barely able to speak as the pleasure moved through her. He eyes watered from the sensation.

"Now that's more like it."

Star released her grip on Ponyhead's horn, Pony relaxed slightly, biting her lip, trembling as she rode the fleeting sensation.

"Princess… Butterfly?" Pony whispered, embarrassed and blushing.

"Yes lilacia?"

"Can you… can you…" Pony began, but felt too embarrassed to continue.

"It's okay Lila. Tell your queen what you desire." Star whispered, giggling internally at herself.

Star ran her fingers through Pony's mane, nonverbally reassuring her.

"Can you… use your mouth too?" Ponyhead asked timidly, wincing with embarrassment.

Star could hear how bad Pony needed this in her voice. She could feel it in her muscles, each fiber begging for release. Star brought Ponyhead to eye level, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Please..." Pony pleaded, politely completing her request.

"Well since you asked so politely, and have been such a good best bestie…"

Star laid down upon the bed on her side, bringing Pony down with her, pulling her close. She turned Ponyhead away from her, so that her mane was facing star. Star smelled her hair. It was fruity and soft. Star stared at the horn, biting her lip, very eager to taste the appendage. It reminded her of how she almost saw Marco's "horn". Luckily there will be no interruptions this time. Star locked her door after coming back from cleaning Marco's room. Ponyhead waited anxiously for Star's next move laying on the bed's soft fabric. Star pressed the horn against her cheek, before pressing her tongue to the base of her horn and brought her tongue all the way to the tip.

"How's that feel?"

Ponyhead only shivered in reply, unable to speak correctly. Star pressed her lips to the tip and began suckling slowly, swirling her tongue around the tip. Pony gasped and moaned, breathing heavily. Star couldn't deny her own needs any longer. With her free hand she pulled up her dress exposing her panties. The garment was white with pink hems and seams around the waitst and thighs. Dots of the same pink and some blue dots spotted the white negative space. Star reached into her pantie, starting to apply gentle pressure to her clit. She winced and accidently bit down slightly on Pony's horn, not receiving the reaction from Pony she expected.

Pony gave off a high pitched squeal which she immediately attempted to stifle from embarrassment. Her cute noise drove star crazy. She strived to get her to repeat the sound. Star ran her lips and tongue along the length of the horn, nibbling the tip when just as before. Star began rubbing her clit slowly, her fingers, already moist. with her other hand Star reached up and grasped Ponyhead's horn tightly as she suckled and nibbled on the tip. She began to stroke with the same grip strength. Ponyhead couldn't hold back any longer. She began to squeak pant with every stroke. Star rubbed her own clit in time with her strokes on the horn. The blond mistress pulled her mouth from the horn and pressed her lips to Ponyhead's neck, biting gently and kissing. Pony whined in response.

"S-Star?…"

Star bit down a little harder, correcting Pony for her word choice.

" _Nnnff_ … P-Princess… _pant_ … Butterfly?… _whine_ … "

Star squeezed Pony's horn even tighter.

"were you gonna ask me to do that?"

Pony head nodded in reply, her eyes watering, and her breath labored.

"I'm… so… close…" Pony whined.

" _hehe_ … me too." Star whispered in Pony's ear.

She removed her wet fingers from her pantie, bringing them up to Pony's face, and pressing them against the lips of her maw. Pony timidly opened her mouth accepting her queen's nectar. She savored the taste of Star's juices. It was sweet like a cinnamon roll with vanilla and metallic or sour like a coin. Ponyhead couldn't pin a label on the flavor, but she loved every drop. Star loved the sensation of Pony's tongue tied around and between her fingers. Pony head began to shiver, reaching the end of her race. Star could see it in her facial expression. Star removed her fingers from Pony's mouth and return it to her pantie. She squeezed Pony's horn with all her strength and began stroking even faster than before, friction building up, making her hand hot. Ponyhead was simply unresponsive, her tongue hanging from her mouth and she panted and trembled. Star's arm was growing more and more tired by the second, but she was determined to finish off Pony. Star slipped her middle and ring finger inside her peach, thrusting to match the pace of the strokes she's giving Ponyhead. Ponyhead arch arched her neck and squealed one last time before letting off several charges of energy from her horn, Star didn't stop just yet, still stroking the now glowing horn.

It gave off a kind of static that made Star's hand numb. More magical emissions erupted from the horn, not out of the top like a Star imagined it would. The ejections equally distributed across the surface of the horn, spreading in a mix of iridescent sparks and auras. The magical energy ran through Star's hand and up her arm like lightning. It radiated throughout her whole body like lighting. She felt it in her toes and her hair follicles began to defy gravity. The sensation was riveting. Star couldn't handle the pressure any longer. She rubbed her clit, her fingertips electric. The perversive princess whimpered as she came, ejecting a flow of her satisfaction.

Star released Pony's horn and mane slowly, her arm, hand, and shoulder exceedingly sore. She winced as she moved. The two princess sat still and panted as they reveled in the sensation, The static leaving their bodies. Star wrapped her arms around Ponyhead's neck, pulling her into her chest, holding her tenderly. she leaned down into pony's ear and began to whisper.

" **WOAH~~~** " both girls said simultaneously, a spark or two going off in the air around them.

"Hey… y-you feel better now?"

Ponyhead was dazed. Her eyes were closed and she breathed heavily, She blushed nodding her head slowly.

"T-Thank you… Star." Pony timidly stated her gratitude.

"Aaaaw! anything for my best bestie."

"No, I mean… really thank you… you have no clue how bad I needed this, B-Fly."

All the tension both girls previously harbored had been ebbed. Ponyhead felt as if a long migraine had finally ended. Colors looked brighter, smells were more potent, and sounds were clear. She listened to Star's heartbeat as she held her.

"How long were you pent up?"

"A few weeks. It comes and goes, but it feels like it comes more than it goes, ya know?"

"Yeah… I know how you feel."

"C-Can we… do this again sometime?" Pony asked through closed teeth.

" _hehe_ , how often is "sometime"? I dunno if my arm can handle it, ya know."

"Oh… n-never mind… forget I asked."

"C'mon Pony! I was kidding."

Star sat up slightly, and Ponyhead turned over, now facing Star.

"Look, whenever things get bad again just come see me, and I fix you up." Star said with a wink, making a handjob gesture with her hand.

"Thank you for not judging me, Star."

"I would never judge you, Lila."

"You always come to my rescue and you're always a trustworthy friend."

Ponyhead turned pink with embarrassment. Star looked down at the bed, the sheets and her dress soaked. Star's expression suddenly changed from happy to sad.

"Marco bought me this dress… I didn't wanna wear it until he wakes up… So he could see me in it… "

"Wait… "Wakes up"? What do you mean "Until he wakes up"?"

Star covered her mouth, not meaning to have said that. Some trustworthy friend she had become. Tears began to pour down Stars face as a wave of guilt and sadness rushed in, quickly replacing the bliss she and pony were feeling not to long ago.

"S-Star?…"

Star removed the cardigan and pulled the dress up over her head, throwing them onto the floor.

"I don't deserve Marco's gifts."

"Star, tell me what's wrong. What did you mean by Marco waking up?"

Star sobbed, now only in a bra and wet panties.

"I did something terrible to him, Lila…"

Star hugged Ponyhead. The tension she harbored needs a lot more ebbing.

 ** _Authors note: Haha! you guys though it was gonna be Star and Tom, well surprise! Please follow, favorite, review and share. Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter._**

 _ **P.S. I've been dying to write about star giving Ponyhead a hornjob.**_


	10. ABBW 10

_Knock… Knock… Knock… Knock_

Janna knocked and stood patiently at the door of the Diaz household. Her hands stuffed deep in her jean pockets. She abandoned her normal chartreuse dress in favor of staying warm this autumn. She wore blue sweater that was tight around her chest, but had long sleeves that piled up on her wrists. The door opened quickly. Mr Diaz stood in the doorway wearing a wide grin that quickly went away.

"Honey, Is that Star at the door!?" Mrs. Diaz called from inside the house.

"No, Mi amor… Es solo Janna..." Mr Diaz stated with a saddened expression.

"Sheesh, Nice to feel welcome." Janna stated with a sarcastic tone.

Janna entered the house and began moving toward the stairs. Mr Diaz sighed, closing the door behind her. Her rather rude intrusions had become common place over the years and were not questioned.

"What is it you're looking for this time, Janna?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

"Not looking for anything… just checking something out… It's a magic thing." Janna stated, as if 'magic thing' justified her entering their home unannounced.

Janna pulled up her sleeve and looked at her watch as she made her way up the stairs.

"Right on time… " Janna smirked.

"Janna wait!"

Janna stopped. She turned and leaned over the railing.

"Have you heard from Star?... We haven't seen or talked to her since the incident… We were hoping that maybe she… Had some magic cure for Marco."

Mrs. Diaz nodded her head in agreeance. Janna paused for a moment.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Diaz… That's just not how magic works… magic always comes with prices, catches, prerequisites, provisos and quid pro quos. Stuff like Philosopher's Stones, healing potions, elixirs and tonics all take a tremendous amount of magic to create. They may work for the moment, but will eventually take their toll, becoming poisonous to non Magi-Sapiens. We just don't have enough innate magic to handle crud like that. It's all about balance… equivalent exchange."

"Oh… H-How do you know for sure?" Mr Diaz asked, a pleading tone in his voice.

"It's my job to know."

"Why is this **YOUR** job. I want a second opinion!" Mr. Diaz held a frustrated tone.

"Why is this **MY** job? Because magic is everything to me!… Magic is my life… Everybody seems to have a purpose in _this_ world, but mine isn't here… It's out there, in the world of magic. I knew magic was real way before Star got here, I could feel it all around me."

Janna spoke passionately. There was a certain fire in her tone that stuck with the Diazes.

"But nobody believed me. everybody told me I was crazy, told me to get my head out of the clouds, but I knew… That stories of spirits and fairies, and dark beasts were more than just stories, but actual documented accounts of real magical creatures, and nobody apologized when they found out I was right. Everybody… even Marco… laughed at me for years… but I chose to put my faith in the world of magic because in this world… nothing I do matters, nothing feels real here… but to Star I'm an invaluable asset to her and the world of magic, My opinions, and my feeling, the things I say, and the things I know, matter to her and make a real difference. It's **MY** job… because there is nobody more qualified than me. Star lets me use Mewni's magic library. I've read and studied most of it… There is no second opinion… Janna knows everything." Janna crossed her arms with a drops-the-mic attitude.

Saddened by the truth, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz both looked down. Janna turned to complete her journey up the stairs, but stopped again.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot… Star wanted me to tell you that she's extremely sorry for not speaking to you guys. She's been extremely busy on Mewni, putting together a winter ball with her mom. She said she loves you guys and hopes Marco gets well soon."

Janna lied… Star never asked her to deliver such a message. It did manage to put a smile on their faces though.

" _scoff. I guess some things I say do make a difference."_ Janna thought.

Janna perked up, almost forgetting the reason why she came here.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm running late"

The Diazes looked at each other in confusion of Janna's statement, but did not question her. Janna made her way down the hall like she had done so many times before. She stood outside Marco's door, watching her watch tick, waiting for just the right moment. When the second's hand ticked past 12 Janna pushed open the door with confidence in her eyes and her stature, catching Tom climbing into the room from the window.

"Busted." Janna said slyly.

"JANNA!"

Startled, Tom fell onto the bed. Janna stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, locking it.

"Move over!" Janna exclaimed with a whisper.

Janna pushed Tom to the foot of the bed while she laid near the headboard, resting her head on Marco's pillow. Tom was confused by her nonchalant behavior.

"H-How did you know I was gonna be here?"

" _Psshh_. When are you guy's gonna learn? Janna knows everything. You suck at trespassing by the way. It's like 6:00 PM. And did you just… park your flaming, hellbound, undead horse-drawn carriage down the street?"

Janna tried her hardest to hold her laugh in. Tom was furious.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Woooah… Easy ya flamin zombie. Marco's parent are down stairs."

"Okay fine… and don't call me a zombie."

"HA! I'll call you whatever I want. You're in my domain, Lucitor. Now tell me what you're doing here."

" _Psshh_! Whatever. I'm not telling you squat. Just forget I was here."

Tom made a move for the window. Janna quickly kicked his hand away from the glass.

"Hey! Ow!"

"Lemme make this clear… No extra-dimensional creature warps onto my property and causes trouble without paying a fine… an you look pretty guilty to me, Thomas."

"What do you mean YOUR property? This is Marco's house.

"Haha! Think again."

Janna removed a folded piece of paper from her pocket.

"Take a look."

Janna threw the paper to Tom, and pulled out a lollipop, balling the wrapper up and throwing it at Tom as well Tom unfolded the paper, seeing it was in fact a map with a thick red line outlining a large area, and multiple individual points on the line marked in blue.

"What am I looking at here?"

Janna laughed, still resting her head on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. She pulled her lollipop out of her mouth to speak.

"That's a map of Echo Creek"

"Okay?"

"Those blue dots are very powerful sigils I drew all around the border of Echo Creek. It took me about 4 days."

Tom's eyes opened wide, realizing what she had done and how much trouble he was really in.

"You should be familiar with this pattern."

"Y-You… you warded all of Echo Creek in just 4 days?"

Janna crawled closer to Tom on the bed, Tom backing away slowly until his hand met the end of the bed. Their faces almost touching.

"And do you know what that means?"

"B-By conventional magic standards you henceforth and forevermore claim ownership of Echo Creek and all it's resources."

Tom was honestly intimidated by her presence as she stared him down. She pierced his arrogance with her stare, humbling him in the presence of her own greatness, the one without fear of demons or monsters.

"But there's no magic on Earth. How'd you get it to work."

"With these!"

Janna pulled out Marco's dimensional scissors and pressed the blade against Tom's neck. Tom gulped, nearly falling of the bed.

"You see… every time a portal from another dimension opens up on Earth a little magic is given off. I simply nicked a tiny unnoticeable portal in the center of every hidden sigil, completing the magic bond and fueling the ward. So if I were to say 'trespassing is a crime punishable by death'- All the ward needs is direct verbal consent from my voice, stating my name and what I desire."

Tom gulped and flinched as she pulled the blade away from his neck quickly. Janna grabbed Tom by the strings of his hoodie, pulling him closer to her and choking him simultaneously. She released him, laying him down next to her on Marco's pillow.

"I want you where I can see you."

They faced each other. Tom tried to look away, but Janna pulled his eyes back onto her somehow. Janna squealed internally, a lifelong wish fulfilled, subduing a demon. She would be remiss to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, this being her first time in bed with a boy, even though It may not be in the context she imagined it's still a milestone to her.

"Now start talking." Janna whispered, still smiling.

"Well I… I" Tom stuttered, flustered.

" _Giggles_. I can see why Star likes you. Do you normally smell like steak?"

Tom sat up, infuriated, his eyes bright white.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE-" Tom began, whispering harshly.

Janna grabbed Tom by the horns, pulling him back down on the bed. She pinned his wrists against the bed and straddled him.

"Oh, you don't scare me Thomas… You're actually kinda cute when you're angry."

"Wha-What?…"

Janna leaned in close to Tom's ear.

"S'shame you're not one of those Demons with a tail. I'd totally let you choke me with it."

Tom's face turned bright red. Janna was saying and doing all the right things to get under Tom's skin, and she didn't even have to try hard. She moved away from his ear, grinding her hips slightly in the process. Tom winced.

"You… You would?"

Janna nodded her head with a smile, biting her lower lip.

"Totally~~" Janna replied.

Tom giggled nervously. Janna had gotten a little deeper into the role than she had planned. She had always been infatuated with the idea of being with a demon, but being so close to one drove her crazy.

"I'll tell you what… If you tell me why you're here… I'll give you a little kiss."

Tom's body began to give off heat at her statement.

"I… I dunno-" Tom began.

Janna release one of Tom's wrists and placed a finger on his lip, shushing him.

"It'll be our little secret… I won't tell Star…"

Janna removed her hold on his other wrist, but he did not move his arms. She firmly wrapped her hands around his horns.

"Be a good boy and I'll even give you a little Horn-Job. I know that's what you demons like" Janna said, fully committed to her words and her role.

Tom whined as Janna completely overpowers him, not with strength, but with authority and attitude, completely submitting Tom, grinding against his crotch slightly and teasing his horns. Janna could feel him swelling. She could tell he was very well endowed.

" _Keep it together Janna. Do not sleep with Star's sexy sexy demon boyfriend."_ Janna thought.

"I… I… I think Star's lying to me about Marco."

" _Oh crud… does he know about Marco's coma?"_ Janna wondered.

"He's been sick for a really long time and… things just aren't adding up. Star has been wearing his close and sleeping in his bed. She's sad like Marco was actually… dead. My guess is that he offed himself from embarrassment after Star found out he likes to dress up as a girl."

" _I was wrong. This guy is an idiot."_

Janna threw her head back in laughter, releasing Tom's horns.

"Wha… What's so funny?"

"That ridiculous story is. I'll give you an A for effort though."

"But… The dress…"

"Marco only wore that dress like, **twice**. I'm guessing you saw the box of panties too?"

"Yeah!"

"I bought those for him has a joke gift, but I'll admit. I'm not actually sure if he's worn any or not. And Marco would never off himself over something so dumb. And did you ever think maybe Star wears his clothes because they're just comfortable?"

"M-My clothes are comfortable… Why doesn't she were mine then."

"Maybe it's because all you ever wear are different shades of black and red. And putting holes in your jean went out of style like, 4 months ago on Mewni."

"W-Well if MArco isn't dead where is he? I came to give him a piece of my mind."

"He's, uuuh… In a different country receiving treatment for his sickness."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"What does he have anyway, huh?"

"Oh… It's called… Retroviral Hyperplasia." Janna lied.

"Geez! That sounds awful."

" _scoff_. You have no idea."

Janna pulled the pair of dimensional scissors from her back pocket and cut a riff next to the bed.

"Where the heck did you get those anyway? Wait… Are those Marco's?!" Tom exclaimed, forgetting to whisper.

"They're mine until further notice, and now that you know the truth… get out of this dimension."

"Hey, wait! what about my Horny-J?" Tom inquired angrily, pointing to his head.

"Trust me… There is nothing I wanna do more than stroke those sexy horns of yours, but if I start at your horns… I won't end there, and I really don't need 'sucking off Princess Butterfly's boyfriend' on the list of life decisions I regret."

Tom swiftly turned Janna over, now straddling her, catching her by surprise. He stared into her eyes.

"Are you so sure you'd regret it."

Janna held her breath, blushing. She wrapped her legs around Tom's lower back and swiftly turned over, pushing them both off the bed and onto the floor. Janna once again on top, Tom furious.

"If it makes you feel any better… I meant what I said about you being cute. It's a shame though… The only thing keeping me from eating you up right now… is Star."

" _Star can't handle another heartbreak right now… Not until Marco wakes up."_ Janna thought to herself.

Janna rose from the floor, helping Tom up with her.

"I came here in a carriage. I'm not just gonna leave it here"

"You should have thought about that when you decided to break into my friend's house."

"C'mon… My mom will get mad…"

"Mmmm… No." Janna pushed Tom into the portal.

It closed soon after. Janna spun the scissor around her finger before placing it in her pocket. She looked out the window at Tom's carriage.

" _sigh_ … I, Janna Ordonia, declare that Tom's carriage be returned, so he doesn't get in trouble."

A portal opened up on the street, swallowing Tom's carriage. Janna hopped back into Marco's bed, finishing her lollipop. Unbeknownst to Tom Janna drew a sigil at the base of his left horn while she was holding on.

"Hurry up and wake up Marco and be with Star... So I can have that demi-demon all to myself." Janna said with a sly smile."

She draped her hand over the edge of the bed and felt something odd. She looked over the edge to see a piece od stripped fabric sticking . out from under the mattress. She reached down and pulled it out, immediately blushing. It was the pantie that Star gave Marco.

"Woah!... _hehe_... I don't think anybody'll notice if I take you home with me." Janna said the the garment, immediately knowing it was Star's from the very faint remnant of her scent. in the fabric. Janna rose from the bed, stuffing the pantie in her pocket and making her way out the room and down the stairs.


End file.
